


y caería (desde tu dulce altura)

by notesonaconditionalform



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Denial, M/M, POR QUÉ NIEGAS QUE TE GUSTA RENJUN POR DIOS, Pining, Power Dynamics, Social Commentary, eat the rich, no beta we die like men, pero no dinámicas de poder en mala tranqui, renjun dijo LXS CUICXS NO MERECEN DERECHOS, síp au de oficinistas gente suframos, todo lo que lxs millenials queremos es trabajo estable y un departamento chiquito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notesonaconditionalform/pseuds/notesonaconditionalform
Summary: Renjun levanta la vista, atravesándolo con la mirada—. No me estoy cogiendo a mi jefe, Jeno. No soy tan estúpido.—Nunca dije que lo estuvieses haciendo. —La expresión de Jeno se vuelve suave—. Sé lo mucho que este trabajo significa para ti. Sé que has pasado por mucho... —Renjun trata de no removerse, pero casi no lo logra—. Por lo que nunca juzgaría. Solo pensé, bueno, nunca te había visto así con alguien.—Oh, Dios —dice en lo que un pensamiento llega a su mente—. ¿Es por eso que Donghyuck no deja de hacerme caritas en las mañanas?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	y caería (desde tu dulce altura)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and I would fall from your sweet height](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250493) by [noirheart (Flumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flumes/pseuds/noirheart). 



> Me tomó siglos subir esto. 
> 
> Lo traduje en ¿agosto? pero la vida y la tristeza me consumieron y bueno, aquí estamos, publicándolo meses después.
> 
> En el lado positivo, estoy en un estado emocional y mental mucho mejor. Por lo demás, he aprendido harto de traducción este semestre (porque estudiante de inglés), así que siento que es una traducción mucho más preciosa de lo que era en agosto.
> 
> Este fanfic me mantuvo relativamente sano mentalmente durante varios meses (lo leí cuando tenía coronavirus, jajan't), así que espero que lo disfruten. Es precioso, les juro, noirheart escribe HERMOSO y me siento demasiado, demasiado feliz de haber podido traducir esto. Ojalá tener su mente.
> 
> Sin más que decir, les recomiendo poner alguna playlist y sentarse a leer. Demás nadie lo lee, pero igual.
> 
> Besitos x.

—Doyoung. ¡Oye, Doyoung!

Renjun se encuentra en la entrada de una espaciosa oficina decorada en cortes perfectos de blanco y gris. Hay un hombre encorvado sobre enormes planos mientras garabatea a lo largo de la página, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados como si esta tuviese los secretos del universo. Incluso cuando Donghyuck llama su nombre por tercera vez él no levanta la vista, sus ojos dirigiéndose por un instante a la pantalla del computador y luego de vuelta al tablero de dibujo. Su pelo negro está desordenado y está alarmantemente pálido a pesar de la ventana detrás de él que da vista al paisaje de la ciudad, con relucientes torres que brillan bajo el sol.

Por supuesto, Donghyuck no es el tipo de persona que deja pasar las cosas. Sus manos golpean el escritorio—. Tierra llamando a Kim Doyoung —dice, chasqueando los dedos frente al rostro del hombre.

Entonces levanta la mirada, sus ojos moviéndose de izquierda a derecha antes de posarse en la cara de Donghyuck. Renjun lucha contra el instinto de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, ligeramente dudoso de que ese sea el renombrado director de tecnología de NCT, la compañía tecnológica más grande de Seúl. Este hombre apenas luce capaz de salir de la cama en las mañanas, con moretones profundos bajo sus ojos y pilas de tazas de café abandonadas a su alrededor. Papeles arrugados ensucian el suelo a pesar de la cesta de basura que hay en la esquina de la habitación. Renjun suspira. Toda la gente rica es igual.

—Donghyuck, ¿no te hemos hablado todos ya sobre los beneficios de golpear la puerta?

Donghyuck cruza sus brazos—. Claro, si al menos, ya sabes, la abrieses.

Doyoung gesticula con la mano en su dirección, incitándolo a irse—. Estoy trabajando. 

—Has estado trabajando por —Donghyuck mira su reloj— cuarenta y tres horas seguidas.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que estás exagerando.

—El sol ya salió. ¿O dormiste en tu escritorio? No me extraña que tengas esa joroba.

Doyoung endereza la espalda—. Sal de mi oficina, pequeño gremlin. ¿Acaso no tienes un trabajo que puedes fingir hacer? Le voy a decir a Taeyong que necesita despedirte. 

Renjun luce reticente, pero Donghyuck no parece preocupado—. Lo que voy a hacer es presentarte a tu nuevo asistente y luego cortaré tu suministro de café hasta que te des cuenta de que vives simplemente de cafeína y desesperación. En serio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te duchaste?

Las cejas de Doyoung se fruncieron, sus ojos repentinamente centrados sobre Renjun de una manera que lo hacen tensarse. En cuestión de segundos ha pasado de verse como un científico despistado a un calculador hombre de negocios, midiéndolo y evaluándolo con la mirada. 

—Ahora pórtense bien, niños —dice Donghyuck mientras se escapa por la puerta, dando palmaditas al hombro de Renjun—. Oh, y no puedes despedirme. Taeil te decapitaría.

—¡Taeil solamente te tolera! —Doyoung le grita a Donghyuck, pero este ya se ha ido, de vuelta a su recepción para poder acosar a cualquier cliente desprevenido que entre en el edificio.

Renjun juguetea con su nueva chaqueta formal. Nueva para él, ya que la compró en una tienda de segunda mano. Doyoung tiene una forma de mirarlo que le hace sentir que está siendo desarmado. Desmantelado por partes.

—Eres el amigo de Jeno, ¿verdad? 

El cabello de Renjun se eriza. Él es mucho más que “el amigo de Jeno”, pero no puede exactamente decir lo que piensa y hacer que lo despidan el primer día, así que mueve la cabeza de forma rígida para afirmarlo; su sangre se espesa por la forma en que Doyoung asiente despectivamente y vuelve a sus planos.

—Um —comienza, odiando lo vacilante que suena su voz. Renjun no es así, pero está en un ambiente desconocido; uno de camisas Oxford planchadas y sus respectivas colleras de diamantes y Bentleys manejados por choferes pagados por las compañías. Este es un territorio desconocido y necesita estudiarlo antes de sentir que está en terreno firme.

—Um, Doyoung-ssi —dice más fuerte, captando la atención del hombre—. ¿Qué le gustaría que haga?

Doyoung ya está mirando su proyecto cuando habla—. ¿Puedes traerme una taza de café? Negro está bien.

Por dentro, Renjun arde de rabia. Por fuera, Renjun sonríe serenamente, asiente y gira sobre sus talones.

*

Renjun conoce a Lee Jeno por accidente. No se mueven exactamente por los mismos círculos, considerando que Renjun ha trabajado en dos lugares a la vez desde que tiene dieciséis años y Jeno ha usado un Rolex desde los catorce. De algún modo, las cosas simplemente encajan. Quizás porque Jeno es la única persona adinerada que no tiene personalidad de persona adinerada.

—Hey —dice, empujando suavemente el hombro del muchacho y tomando nota del abrigo elegante y el cabello inmaculado—. Ese tipo acaba de intentar robarte la billetera.

No espera que el hombre abra los ojos con sorpresa, ni tampoco espera que se levante y se incline al aceptar su billetera—. Muchas gracias. Déjame invitarte a un café como agradecimiento.

Renjun, que trabaja como barista en una cafetería artesanal cuatro días a la semana, está más que cansado del olor a café, pero viendo que es su hora de almuerzo se encoge de hombros—. Realmente no necesitas pagar. Puedo hacerme uno yo mismo.

—Oh, pero de verdad necesito recompensarte por hacer algo tan bueno.

Renjun arquea una ceja, intentando descubrir si el chico está burlándose de él o no. Media hora después, sentado frente a él en una pequeña mesa cerca de la barra, nota que no; Lee Jeno es simple y genuinamente una persona decente, y entrañablemente sincero, además. Se rasca la barbilla mientras frunce el ceño en dirección a su libro y, curioso, Renjun mira de reojo en lo que mastica su sándwich.

—No es así como se hace. Necesitas pensar de manera ligeramente menos literal —dice Renjun mientras lee la pregunta, pensativo.

La mirada de escepticismo de Jeno se transforma rápidamente en asombro cuando Renjun garabatea la solución y luego da otro mordisco—. Mira, tienes que calcular esto primero —dice a medio mascar, llenando el cuaderno de Jeno con sus garabatos—. Una vez que lo hayas hecho, el resto se resuelve solo.

—Whoa, amigo, ¿estudias matemáticas también? ¿En qué año estás?

Los hombros de Renjun se tensan y lucha contra la necesidad de encogerse sobre sí mismo, poniéndose de pie en lo que toma su trapo para limpiar—. No estudio.

—¡Pero eres muy inteligente!

—No todo el mundo puede pagar una universidad, Jeno —dice, limpiando mesas pegajosas y apilando la basura desechada de otras personas en una bandeja. Esto es lo que hace para ganarse la vida. Limpiar el desorden de otra gente.

—Pero...

—Está bien. No quiero hablar de eso.

*

La segunda mañana de su nuevo trabajo, Renjun lleva el café al altísimo monolito de cristal que es la sede de NCT, plantándose con orgullo como una joya brillante en el distrito de negocios de Seúl. Ya tiene memorizada la orden de café de Doyoung, sin ser tan orgulloso como para negarse a hacer algo tan insignificante. Si va a abrirse camino hasta ser indispensable en este lugar entonces tendrá que hacer un montón de basura que hará que su estómago se revuelva, pero varios años de trabajos sin futuro lo han insensibilizado cuando se trata de la mierda ajena. Ya ha limpiado suficientes culos por propinas a lo largo de los años, puede sufrir por un sueldo realmente decente.

—Entonces, onda, ¿qué es lo que realmente hago en este trabajo? —dice en lo que saluda a Donghyuck en la recepción, la expresión impasible del chico iluminándose cuando ve a Renjun.

Balanceándose en la silla, le responde—. Ya sabes, principalmente ayudarlo a manejar sus asuntos laborales. Taeyong y Taeil conspiraron para conseguirle un asistente a Doyoung después de que se perdió una reunión importante de la junta directiva hace un mes. Lo encontraron boca abajo en su escritorio. Según las cámaras de seguridad, no se había movido en 72 horas.

Renjun lo procesa mientras asiente. Un adicto al trabajo que ni siquiera era capaz de manejar su calendario. Puede lidiar con eso. Es mejor que un hombre que espera que todo le sea entregado gratis, como la mayoría de los burgueses en estas enormes megacorporaciones.

—¿Entonces soy un niñero, en esencia?

Donghyuck se encoge de hombros—. Más o menos. La mayoría de los de arriba tienen relaciones distintas con sus asistentes, depende de sus personalidades. Como, ¡oh, Yeri!

Saluda con un gesto a una chica con el pelo teñido de rubio miel que lleva una bandeja de café. Cuando ella ve las manos igualmente llenas de Renjun, hace un gesto con la bandeja. Aparentemente es el accesorio universal del asistente.

—Yeri es la asistente del jefe de recursos humanos —Donghyuck dice, apoyándose en su mentón—. Yeri, este es Renjun, va a trabajar para Doyoung.

Yeri bebe de su café, dejando una marca roja de labial en la tapa blanca de plástico—. Buena suerte con eso. Creo que nunca sale de la oficina.

—Yeri te llevará arriba. Doyoung vive en el último piso.

Renjun asiente como agradecimiento, arrastrando los pies detrás de Yeri mientras sus tacones chocan contra el suelo de mármol. La entrada ciertamente es impresionante, capas de vidrio arrojando luz sobre la pieza de arte moderno que es la recepción, tiras de paneles reflectantes y luces de colores que atraen la mirada a la pared trasera donde un vidrio oscuro muestra el logo de la empresa. Los guardias de seguridad se paran en cada uno de los puntos de entrada, donde tiene que escanear su nueva placa de identificación en lo que sigue a Yeri a los ascensores.

Cuando se unen a un conjunto de oficinistas, encuentra todo mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, su reflejo mirándole desde el espacio entre la cabeza de un hombre con auriculares y una mujer que masca chicle. Se ve diferente en su camisa y corbata; trata de enderezarla sutilmente en el espejo mientras hace malabares con los cafés en su otra mano. Nadie le da siquiera una corta mirada, pero aún así se siente conspicuo, como si alguien pudiera reconocerlo como el impostor que es. 

—Necesitas esperar hasta el último piso —dice Yeri, presionando el botón con su uña pintada de morado—. No te pongas tan nervioso, en todo caso. Doyoung no es de los que dan miedo.

—No estoy asustado.

Yeri lo mira, su blusa tan blanca como sus dientes, su pelo perfectamente enroscado y ajustado en un elegante moño, con mechones de pelo enmarcando su cara—. Creo que encajarás bien. No seas suave con él. Necesitan que alguien les recuerde lo que es el sentido común de vez en cuando.

La puerta suena y ella mira hacia arriba—. Oh, aquí me bajo. Nos vemos después. —Luego se aleja, el clic-clic-clic de sus tacones desvaneciéndose.

Renjun se inclina hacia atrás y suspira. No tiene ni idea de en qué se ha metido.

*

—Necesitarás que Doyoung te de permiso para compartir el calendario —dice Jungwoo—. Así podrás planificar su agenda. De otro modo, acepta todas las invitaciones sin pensarlo y termina por tener más de un compromiso a la misma hora.

Renjun asiente mientras Jungwoo le explica lo básico del trabajo. Es, por lo que puede ver, básicamente ser el niñero de un hombre que piensa que es demasiado importante como para organizar sus propias cosas. Jungwoo lo mira mientras lo guía por la organización, su expresión suavizándose ante lo que sea que ve en su rostro.

—Oye, sé que es desalentador al principio. Estaba tropezándome de puros nervios la primera semana que tuve que subir al último piso. Puede ser un poco intimidante.

Renjun se ahoga en una risa atorada—. Sí. O sea, no estoy asustado, pero es bastante...

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy al otro lado del pasillo. Soy el asistente personal de Taeil. Es el director financiero, se asegura de que los otros dos no lleven la compañía a la ruina.

—¿Quién más está en este piso?

—Solo el director general, Taeyong, y el director de operaciones, Ten —Jungwoo apunta al final del pasillo—. No los verás mucho, ya que tienen bastantes viajes de negocios. Entre tú y yo, se dice que Ten será promovido cuando el acuerdo de fusión de Shangai se lleve a cabo este verano. Pero eso es estrictamente secreto ahora mismo.

Lo que dice no significa nada para Renjun—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?

Jungwoo sonríe, llevando un dedo a sus labios—. Hmm. ¿Ya son dos años? Un poco más de dos años. Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. —Cerrando la tapa de su portátil, se levanta de la mesa en la que han estado sentados en el área común junto a los ascensores, de alguna manera demasiado suave para el mundo corporativo con sus ojos cálidos y su cara de bebé. Pero hay un brillo en sus ojos y una confianza en la forma en que se desenvuelve que habla de su experiencia en el trabajo.

—En serio, Renjun, relájate. Lo único que todos queremos es que Doyoung maneje su vida un poco mejor. Si puedes evitar que se lleve a sí mismo a la tumba antes de tiempo, todos seremos felices.

Una puerta al otro lado del pasillo se abre y una cabeza aparece—. Jungwoo, ¿estás listo para la reunión de presupuesto? Necesito que tomes nota para que Baekhyun no pueda fingir que no aceptó los recortes departamentales otra vez. 

—Ya voy. —Jungwoo le da una palmadita en el hombro—. Ve y prepárate. Te iré a ver más tarde. —Se aleja a pasos agigantados detrás de un hombre bajito que viste un traje impecable, sus zapatos brillando mientras espera junto al ascensor con los ojos pegados al teléfono que sostiene.

Una vez que son tragados por las puertas metálicas corredizas, Renjun mira alrededor de la habitación vacía y suspira. No más cobardía, solo tiene que seguir adelante con esto. Tragando el bulto de miedo que hay en su garganta, se limpia el sudor de las palmas de las manos y se reacomoda, golpeando dos veces antes de entrar a través de la puerta que tiene una placa en la que se lee “Kim Doyoung, Director de Tecnología”.

—Ya te dije que no quiero asistir a la maldita reunión de presupuesto de Taeil —refunfuña una voz oculta tras un monitor—. Vuelve cuando vayamos a hablar de la financiación del nuevo proyecto de los smartphones 127 y quizás me interese.

Renjun duda por un momento y luego se aclara la garganta—. Um, Doyoung-ssi. ¿Hola?

Doyoung asoma la cabeza por un costado del computador, sus ojos entrecerrándose—. No eres Jungwoo.

—Bueno, no. Voy a ser su Jungwoo a partir de ahora, en todo caso.

Doyoung arquea una de sus cejas delgadas—. Esas son palabras grandes. 

Enderezándose, Renjun acomoda su postura y levanta su barbilla—. Yo no soy el que suele quedarse dormido en su escritorio. Me han traído para ayudarle a manejar sus compromisos.

El gesto de una mano le invita a irse, los ojos ya estando de vuelta en la pantalla—. Creo que alguien con un doctorado puede arreglárselas solo, muchísimas gracias.

Renjun respira profundo, dispuesto a no hablarle mal a su nuevo jefe en su primer día. Necesita esta paga. Quizás podría desarrollar un patrón de sueño normal si puede seguir con esto—. Bueno, si eso fuera cierto, estoy seguro de que la empresa no gastaría dinero en mi salario. —Plantando su portátil en la mesa que está al lado del escritorio, entra a su correo electrónico—. Le estoy enviando una solicitud para que comparta su calendario. Por favor, acepte o de lo contrario no podré ayudarle.

Ni siquiera lo mira—. Esto es insultante. Si Taeyong piensa que ni siquiera puedo manejar mi calendario, entonces… 

—Doyoung-ssi, estoy aquí para ayudarle. Debería simplemente aceptar mi ayuda.

Doyoung gesticula con una ceja, lo mira de arriba a abajo, y luego resopla—. Claro, claro. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo a mi calendario? Aquí está.

—Necesitaré acceso a su bandeja de entrada, también.

—No veo por qué eso es...

—Alguien tiene que escribir todas esas respuestas básicas aprobadas por recursos humanos para la prensa y demás gente entrometida, o va a terminar con otro artículo en sus manos como el de la vez que llamó a esa reportera “una acosadora que estaba tan obsesionada con usted que debería poner una foto suya enmarcada en su pared".

El corazón de Renjun late rápido por la forma en que Doyoung lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando en qué acaba de decir a su nuevo jefe. Para su sorpresa, Doyoung solo se ríe—. Así que investigaste por tu cuenta. Bien. Estaba obsesionada, me llamaba todos los putos días. —Una notificación suena y ve que puede acceder a la bandeja de entrada y al calendario de Doyoung, sus ojos abriéndose cuando ve más de mil correos electrónicos sin leer—. Diviértete —dice con un gesto desdeñoso.

—¿Nunca responde sus correos electrónicos? 

—Niño, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Como, ya sabes, diseñar la nueva tableta de alta tecnología que le prometimos a nuestros inversionistas el año pasado. 

Renjun solo resopla y se pone a trabajar.

*

—Tu tío Doyoung es un imbécil.

Jeno tose, atragantándose con su café. Dejando salir sonidos ahogados, da palmaditas en la mesa hasta que Renjun suspira y le pasa una servilleta. El idiota ha derramado líquido en su inmaculada camisa blanca, pero no se ha dado cuenta, así que Renjun no se va a molestar en señalarlo. Que el imbécil sufra por animarle a aplicar a un puesto de trabajo para uno de los tiranos más odiosos que ha conocido. Cada vez que toma sus cosas para irse a las cinco de la tarde, Doyoung se asegura de revisar su reloj y hacer un sonido de molestia, como si Renjun ganase siquiera una fracción de su salario mensual en un año. 

—O sea, no es realmente mi tío. Y es, bueno, es Doyoung, pero no es un mal tipo. Un poco... Falto de tacto, a veces, pero es cariñoso.

Renjun arquea una ceja—. ¿Estás seguro de eso? Cuando no está pretendiendo que no existo, me está mandoneando como si fuese su esclavo. Me habla como si fuese un imbécil. Puede que no tenga un grado académico, pero no soy idiota.

—Sé que no lo eres —dice Jeno, inclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

Se siente raro, estar sentado aquí y no estar atendiendo el mostrador o limpiando la mesa. Siente cosquillas por la necesidad de frotar la marca de café delante de él antes de que se solidifique en una mancha permanente, pero se resiste. Si va a formar parte del mundo corporativo, tendrá que empezar a fingir que pertenece a él. Se siente como si pudiesen olerlo, tal como hacen los tiburones; ojos haciendo contacto con los suyos cuando presiona el botón del ascensor para subir rápidamente al último piso en lo que su cuerpo se balancea.

—Escúchame, dale un poco de tiempo. Doyoung es un tipo razonable, te lo prometo. Para ser honesto, realmente aprecia a la gente directa como tú. Me sorprendería que no le agrades, sabiendo como eres.

Renjun arquea una ceja, un poco de la tensión de su cuerpo aligerándose—. ¿Cómo soy?

—Ya sabes —dice Jeno—, un poco brusco. No sueles andar de puntillas alrededor de la gente.

—Es difícil —refunfuña, mirando el turbio contenido marrón de su ya tibio café—. No pertenezco a tu mundo, Jeno. No soy- No estoy familiarizado con él, supongo. —Cuando levanta la vista, la mirada de Jeno es suave y hace que le arda el estómago. Lucha contra el ácido, se recuerda a sí mismo que no es culpa de Jeno que no entienda, aún si su lástima le hace querer vomitar.

—¿Quieres que hable con él?

—¡No!

Renjun se estremece cuando algunas cabezas se giran para mirarlo—. No, necesito ganármelo por mi cuenta. Lo siento, Jeno, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para desahogarme.

Jeno todavía parece preocupado, pero asiente con la cabeza, feliz de moverse a temas de conversación más seguros. Renjun se queda sentado, preocupado, incluso luego de que Jeno se va a un grupo de estudio sigue dando vueltas al asunto. Es cierto que esta es su realidad y que necesita aceptarla. Este trabajo es mejor que cualquier cosa que podría haber esperado, en verdad, y si puede encontrar una manera de hacer que funcione, entonces ya no necesita trabajar dos turnos al día solo para llegar a fin de mes.

A pesar de que es sábado, saca su portátil de trabajo -demasiado temeroso de dejar un equipo tan costoso en su apartamento- y lo enciende, viendo la tensión en sus manos reflejada en el brillante logo de la marca. Gesticulando con desagrado mientras bebe su café frío, estudia el calendario de Doyoung de forma atenta, abrumado por el gran volumen de citas atiborradas cada día. 

“Necesito averiguar lo que es realmente necesario”, piensa, anotando en su cuaderno decorado con orejas de perro varias siglas que necesitará preguntarle a Donghyuck o Jungwoo después. Una vez que sepa lo que es de verdad importante para Doyoung, podrá aclarar lo demás.

A continuación se pone a crear carpetas para cada uno de los distintos proyectos importantes que están a cargo de Doyoung, tomando las notas correspondientes. Dentro de estas, crea subcarpetas para cada tipo de correspondencia, anotando los nombres que aparecen frecuentemente. Desde allí los compara con el registro de empleados de NCT, determinando si son importantes o no y buscando sus fotos para poder ponerle caras a los nombres. Googlea a los periodistas en búsqueda de comentarios, anotando en qué periódico está cada uno. Comprueba a los consultores, el tipo de trabajo en el que están involucrados y su nivel de antigüedad. Renjun está decidido a conocer a cualquier persona que esté incluso mínimamente familiarizada con Doyoung. Si va a enviar sus correos electrónicos, entonces necesitará saber con quién está tratando, después de todo.

Una vez que organiza todo lo que piensa que debe ser respondido, anota que debe contactar a Yeri el lunes para determinar una narrativa adecuada y aprobada por recursos humanos con tal de deshacerse de los periodistas y estudiantes y otros organismos interesados en Doyoung. Después de que todo está ordenado, organizado, archivado, se reclina con un suspiro, parpadeando de forma cansada. Afuera está oscuro, se da cuenta con un sobresalto al haber perdido la noción del tiempo dentro del tranquilo murmullo de las conversaciones a su alrededor, el silbido de las máquinas siendo un consuelo familiar para él después de años estando al otro lado del mostrador. No se arrepiente de haber trabajado un sábado -el concepto de una semana de cinco días todavía no significa nada para él, pero no sabe muy bien qué hacer con esta extraña sensación de satisfacción que se instala en su pecho, ardiendo como lo haría su café si no estuviese frío dentro de su olvidada taza. 

Renjun necesita recordar quién es. Quizás no esté familiarizado con este nuevo mundo, pero no es un llorón cobarde que deja que la gente lo pisotee. Es inteligente, es capaz de adaptarse y, por sobre todo, está dispuesto a trabajar duro para obtener lo que desea. Doyoung simplemente no se ha dado cuenta todavía.

*

—Oh, Renjun, ¿puedes servirme un poco más de...?

—No más café, Doyoung. 

Doyoung lo mira de inmediato, pasando de estar ofendido a sorprendido en cuestión de segundos mientras lo observa, Renjun de pie junto a él. Abre la boca para hablar, pero es interrumpido. 

—Ya se ha tomado cuatro tazas. Un poco más y estaría rogando por un ataque al corazón. Ahora, necesitamos sentarnos y hacer un plan para su agenda. Necesito entender cómo trabaja para poder ayudarle.

—No necesito un horario. Todo lo que necesito está aquí. —Doyoung golpetea un dedo contra su sien.

Renjun suspira—. ¿Cuánto tiempo diría que pierde por interrupciones? ¿Cuántas veces su atención va de una cosa a otra y ni siquiera puede terminar aquello en lo que estaba trabajando? 

Las cejas de Doyoung se fruncen—. Soy capaz de compartimentar...

—Claramente no lo hace muy bien, si sigue faltando a las reuniones de la junta. ¿Ha visto el último informe de presupuesto de Taeil? —Cuando Doyoung no responde, sigue hablando—. Está amenazando con recortar la financiación del proyecto 127 porque usted no estaba allí para justificar por qué era necesario para la empresa. Sé que está ocupado, pero eso es simplemente estúpido.

La indignación parpadea en los ojos de Doyoung, pero Renjun no le da oportunidad para expresarla—. Vamos a resolver cómo trabaja. Ahora. Puedo responder a sus llamadas y correos electrónicos, pero no puedo ir a hablar por usted en las reuniones de la junta. Sé que su trabajo es importante, pero también lo es el que hace Taeil para mantener esta compañía funcionando, así que va a tener que sacar su cabeza de su trasero y de una vez aclarar un poco de su tiempo si quiere seguir con todos estos ‘proyectos de pasión’ suyos.

Durante un momento de silencio desgarrador, Renjun se preocupa de haber ido demasiado lejos, haber cruzado una línea que el monstruoso ego de Doyoung no puede soportar; sus manos empiezan a temblar, mojando las páginas de su cuaderno. Pero entonces Doyoung se inclina en su silla con una corta risa, mirando a Renjun como si lo viera por primera vez—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente? Porque todavía necesito tener las reuniones del equipo del proyecto, y mi investigación está en constante evolución, sin mencionar las reuniones con los inversionistas para justificar cómo estoy gastando su dinero.

—Bien. Digamos que necesita una tarde completa para ponerse al día con sus equipos. ¿Qué día le vendría bien? ¿Qué tal el miércoles? —Doyoung no dice nada, así que lo anota—. Me aseguraré de que nadie pueda contactarle los miércoles por la tarde.

—¿Acaso ahora eres mi perro guardián además de mi golden retriever?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo múltiples talentos. 

Doyoung ahoga una risa.

—Sé que necesita tiempo para la investigación y el diseño, así que digamos que los martes y jueves se concentra en eso. No es saludable sentarse todo el día y toda la noche, así que ¿por qué no decimos tres horas por la mañana y tres horas después del almuerzo?

—Cuatro horas. 

Renjun lo mira fijamente, pero no puede discutir contra ese compromiso; Doyoung está colaborando—. Cuatro horas, entonces.

—En la mañana y en la noche.

—¿Entonces todo el día?

Doyoung resopla de nuevo—. Para ti, quizás. Para mí no es nada.

Renjun chasquea la lengua—. Eso no es saludable. ¿Cómo puede llevar a cabo su mejor trabajo si no está en su mejor estado de capacidad? Sabe que no dormir lo suficiente causa daño cerebral real, ¿verdad? —Cuando Doyoung trata de discutir, cruza los brazos y le mira—. Pero no si se trata de usted, ¿cierto?

—No eres lo que me esperaba.

Renjun hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. Suelen decírmelo. De cualquier modo, las reuniones de la junta son los viernes por la mañana y usted va a asistir. A cada una de ellas. —Cuando levanta la vista, se sorprende al encontrar a Doyoung luciendo pensativo.

—¿Qué sucederá con el tiempo restante? 

Renjun se sienta a su lado y saca su portátil—. Necesito que me diga a cuáles de estas reuniones se espera que asista. Y no me venga con tonterías, porque comprobaré todo con Jungwoo.

Los hombros de Doyoung se desploman mientras suspira—. Está bien.

—Además, necesita tiempo para leer en serio estos informes que está firmando. El último minuto de la junta se centró en la, hm, mala calidad de lo que se les ha presentado en los últimos meses.

Doyoung lo mira boquiabierto—. Debo hacerte saber que las mentes de mayor calidad están entre mi personal. Saben cómo escribir un informe.

—Estoy seguro de que saben, pero también necesitan tener tiempo para poder escribirlos sin que les esté respirando en la nuca como una madre sobreprotectora.

—Yo no…

—Sí lo hace. En serio. Fui con usted a la última reunión del proyecto del cargador solar. Hizo trizas todas las ideas y les hizo volver a presentar los planos con las especificaciones exactas que usted quería. Si su personal es tan bueno como dice, entonces necesita mostrarles un poco de confianza. Cosechará recompensas, confíe en mí. He trabajado para suficientes jefes malos como para saberlo.

Doyoung se gira bruscamente, estudiándolo de esa manera inquietante otra vez. 

—Además, creo que olvida que Taeyong y Ten vienen del mundo empresarial y no necesariamente van a entender toda la jerga técnica de sus informes. Haré todo lo posible para corregirlos para usted, pero no voy a pretender que tengo su experticia... 

—¿Estás diciendo que tengo que hacer que mis reportes sean a prueba de tontos? —Ahora Doyoung luce ofendido.

—Tiene que hacerlos legibles y entendibles para una persona promedio que sea no ingeniero. ¿Cree que Taeyong, Ten o Taeil son tontos? 

—No —dice a regañadientes.

—Bueno, eso.

Doyoung lo mira durante un largo instante. Luego, con un suspiro, agita una mano—. Bueno, Marie Kondo. Dime qué es lo que trae alegría a mi vida.

*

Renjun no es ciego a las miradas que recibe cuando entra en la sala de reuniones pisando los talones de Doyoung. Se pierde momentáneamente en la impresionante vista brindada por la ventana trasera de los relucientes rascacielos que forman el horizonte de Seúl mientras se sienta con los otros secretarios en el fondo de la sala y Doyoung toma su asiento en la mesa de los ejecutivos. Siente un placer vengativo al verlo encorvarse más y más cuando la gente lo mira, manteniéndose atento cuando el director de operaciones se sienta en una silla a su lado y le pasa un brazo por el cuello.

—Miren lo que hay aquí. ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer la gracia de tu presencia?

—Oye, al menos he venido.

Renjun resopla detrás de su mano mientras dispara otra respuesta estándar de correo electrónico a un reportero. Si va a trabajar en el infierno corporativo, es mejor que se divierta mientras pueda.

—¿Es un logro tuyo, asumo?

Levanta la mirada mientras Jungwoo se sienta despreocupadamente en un asiento a su lado, Taeil ubicado junto a Taeyong en la cabecera de la mesa—. Solo le recordé que tenía todos los incentivos necesarios para venir a estas cosas. Si no, ya sabes, no va a obtener la financiación que quiere para sus nuevos y brillantes proyectos.

Los ojos de Jungwoo se arrugan cuando sonríe—. Tenía el presentimiento de que ibas a encajar bien por aquí.

Renjun trata de apisonar el calor que le da. Maldición, siempre ha sido débil ante los elogios, incluso cuando cree que son injustificados. Pero al menos alguien reconoce su utilidad y, bueno, Jungwoo es lo suficientemente guapo como para hacer que sus mejillas se pongan al rojo vivo en lo que vuelve a su ordenador.

La discusión que se gesta entre los ejecutivos de la compañía es lo suficientemente aburrida como para que desintonice la mayoría de lo que se dice, a menos de que hablen de cosas directamente relacionadas con Doyoung y su departamento; ocupa su tiempo en contestar correos electrónicos y revisar un informe de proyecto que llegó de uno de los miembros junior del equipo, limpia un tanto la desordenada gramática para que suene más legible y resalta algunas partes que piensa que podrían necesitar ser revisadas más a fondo por Doyoung. Para cuando lo envía al director de tecnología, la reunión ha terminado, la gente levantándose a su alrededor. Renjun cierra la tapa de su portátil, a la espera de que Doyoung termine de bromear con Ten. 

—Me alegra ver que te estás adaptando, Renjun. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sabes dónde encontrarme —dice Jungwoo mientras sale caminando detrás de Taeil.

Renjun se despide con la mano y se pone al lado de Doyoung, este negando con la cabeza—. ¿Para esto me has forzado a venir? ¿Para que critiquen todo lo que hago?

—Se llama hacerse cargo —responde, aliviado cuando vuelven a la relativa paz de la espaciosa oficina de Doyoung—. Incluso a su nivel, tiene que responder ante el director general. Si él no cree que sus proyectos sean financieramente viables, entonces querrá ver enmiendas en sus propuestas.

Doyoung frunce las cejas—. No soy un idiota.

—Tal vez no. Pero él tenía razón sobre las pruebas potenciales que podríamos ver al ser introducido el 5G. Debería tener por lo menos un párrafo o dos que describan cómo planea mitigar cualquier retraso y cómo reducir los costos de producción de tecnología para la persona común. Sin mencionar los posibles riesgos de seguridad.

Cuando levanta la vista de su portátil, encuentra a Doyoung mirándolo fijo—. ¿Qué? 

—Eres inteligente.

—Bueno... ¿Sí?

—Pero no tienes ningún título. Tienes lo mínimo necesario para graduarte de la escuela. 

Doyoung lo dice tan casualmente, como si no valiera nada, que Renjun enfurece, ve rojo. Deja caer la pila de informes que había impreso para Doyoung de un golpe, sus manos apretadas en puños—. He trabajado desde que tenía catorce años. Tan pronto como tuve la edad suficiente, tuve que dejar el instituto para tener suficientes ingresos para poder alimentarme. No tuve el lujo de estudiar.

—Renjun, no quise decir... 

Renjun lo detiene levantando una mano—. Lo sé, bueno. Sé que ninguno de ustedes entiende, con sus garajes llenos de coches y sus elegantes relojes y trajes que cuestan más que mi salario. Sé que debo parecerles tan pintoresco y rural, cuando no son capaces de entender que no tenía nada y que tenía que pagar cuentas o ser echado de mi apartamento. Que no pueda poner algo en un certificado no significa que sea estúpido. Ahora, si no le importa, voy a ir a trabajar afuera.

Cierra la puerta con un sonoro golpe, algo caliente y oscuro ardiendo en su pecho. Las lágrimas punzan en sus ojos, pero las aparta resueltamente con un parpadeo. No dejará que le vean llorar en este lugar, todo elegante cristal y mil metros de prejuicios. No, esperará hasta que vuelva a su apartamento en la peor parte de la ciudad, se arrastre bajo las mantas y se permita quebrarse. Por ahora seguirá con sus correos electrónicos porque, que se jodan, no es tan orgulloso como para rechazar un salario sólido. 

Doyoung no se ha ganado sus lágrimas. No todavía.

*

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Jeno debe reconocer el tono de su voz, porque levanta la vista de su móvil, donde estaba probablemente pegado a cualquier meme que Jaemin le estuviese enviando—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Doyoung. Es… —Renjun suspira, avergonzado de estar titubeando en su coreano cuando se ha dedicado tanto tiempo a perfeccionarlo, imitando a cada cliente desde sus días en la cafetería hasta que pudo adecuar su boca a los sonidos—. Sé que es parte de tu familia.

—O sea, en verdad no estamos relacionados biológicamente, pero sí. Ha estado en esto desde el inicio con Taeyong. Solían ir a la universidad juntos en su momento y como que se volvió mi primo por defecto. 

El estómago de Renjun arde. Le agrada Jeno. Lo suficiente para incluso llamarlo un amigo de verdad. Pero a veces olvida que el chico viene de un mundo de privilegios bañados en oro. Probablemente no lo ve; la forma en que la gente lo mira por debajo de la nariz y se burla. Nunca lo han hecho con Jeno, siendo guapo, adinerado y de sangre completamente coreana como es. 

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Te está yendo bien?

Él mira a otro lado, golpeteando sus dedos en la mesa—. Todo está bien. Todo está bien. Él es solo…

—¿Solo...?

—Bueno, es un poco imbécil, ¿no?

Jeno hace un gesto adolorido.— Doyoung puede ser un poco brusco, sí. Pero no es un mal tipo, te lo prometo. Una vez que te toma bajo su protección, tiene la tendencia a encariñarse demasiado, aunque lo niegue. Sé que puede ser duro con sus palabras a veces, igual. ¿Por qué? ¿Dijo algo?

—No. No debí decir nada.

—¡Renjun!

—Olvidémoslo —dice, levantándose de su asiento a pesar de las protestas de Jeno—. No le digas nada, ¿de acuerdo?

La boca de Jeno se presiona en una línea de infelicidad, pero finalmente acepta.

Renjun se va con el pretexto de volver al trabajo.

*

Renjun cae en una rutina. Pronto se olvida de temerle a las capas sobre capas de vidrio que lo rodean mientras camina entre la multitud de trajes, asintiendo con la cabeza al personal de seguridad y a Donghyuck que se encorva sobre el escritorio de recepción jugando con su computadora para luego tomar el ascensor hasta el último piso. Pasa sus días leyendo informes, respondiendo a los correos electrónicos de Doyoung en su nombre, empujándolo de un compromiso a otro y, de vez en cuando, arrancándolo de los agujeros negros en los que cae en medio de su investigación. A veces almuerza con Donghyuck y Yeri, los tres parloteando sobre tonterías y quejándose de sus jefes.

Es extraño, cómo la gente empieza a aprender quién es. No es una persona importante ni mucho menos, pero no te conviertes en la sombra del director de tecnología sin que los demás lo noten. Ahora, cuando baja al piso de investigación y desarrollo para sacar a Doyoung de una reunión y presentarlo en la siguiente, recibe un saludo cortés de Sooyoung, quien es parte del proyecto 127, y a veces incluso el siempre silencioso Sicheng le saluda con la cabeza. El equipo ha aprendido que, cuando llega, es por algo serio.

Pero la parte más común de su rutina es al final del día, cuando cierra su portátil para encontrar a Doyoung todavía golpeteando sobre su teclado, o inclinado en un ángulo incómodo sobre sus dibujos. Esta vez, sin embargo, levanta la vista de su trabajo para encontrar la cabeza de Doyoung sobre sus brazos cruzados, los labios separados y la frente arrugada mientras duerme. Incluso ahora parece como si estuviera pensando en sus sueños, tendido sobre los planos.

Renjun aguanta una risita. Casi sería lindo, si no fuese el diablo personificado. Sintiéndose travieso, arranca una de las notas adhesivas amarillas de su pila, garabatea en ella, y luego se la pega en la frente.

Cuando sale por la puerta, las palabras le miran con tinta negra: ‘El café no reemplaza las horas de sueño’.

*

El club está lleno de humo cuando llega Renjun, coloreado de rosa y azul por las luces de neón, y con un bajo que retumba gracias a la lenta y sensual canción que suena por los altavoces. Por un momento entra en pánico al encontrarse con la multitud de cuerpos en la pista de baile, pensando que tal vez se ha equivocado de lugar, pero entonces ve a Jeno riéndose contra el hombro de Jaemin, Yeri en un bonito vestido de terciopelo, bebiendo su trago con una sabia sonrisa en su rostro. Lo saludan con un coro de exclamaciones que alivian el cansador y desgastante dolor que lleva dentro, y se deja empujar hacia la barra, algo dulce y fuerte con alcohol siendo colocado en su mano.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir —dice Jeno, rodeándolo con un brazo. Por la forma en que arrastra sus palabras de forma apenas notoria, probablemente ya ha bebido algunas copas.

—No podía perderme tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? —dice con cariño, pellizcándole la mejilla.

Jeno se retuerce en su agarre con buen humor, Jaemin ríe a carcajadas. Para ser niños nacidos con cucharas de plata en la boca son agradables y, con las luces bajas disfrazando el hecho de que solo lleva vaqueros y una de las camisas negras más bonitas que solía llevar a su antiguo trabajo, no siente las diferencias tan claramente. Así que alinean sus chupitos y los chocan, el tequila ardiendo mientras se desliza por su garganta, Yeri resopla en lo que él se pellizca la cara por la acidez de la lima. Se siente bien ser parte de algo, incluso si se está entrometiendo en el grupo social de Jeno.

—Bueno, perras, pueden empezar la fiesta ahora. He llegado.

Todas las cabezas se vuelven hacia Donghyuck cuando se acerca; manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, brillantina deslumbrante en sus párpados. Es completamente diferente fuera del trabajo; seguro, brillante, más grande que la vida. Tan pronto como entra en la habitación es el centro de la misma, varias de las personas que bailan le lanzan miradas mientras se acerca a la mesa, se inclina sobre Jeno y le planta un beso en la mejilla. Jeno hace una mueca de disgusto, empujándolo y limpiándose frenéticamente mientras Jaemin se dobla de la risa.

—Cálmate, Donghyuck. Jeno sigue siendo tu primo. —Yeri lo jala a un asiento a su lado.

Donghyuck solo parpadea de manera exagerada—. ¿Tú también quieres un beso? Ven aquí.

Ella lo golpea con un chillido, derramando alcohol sobre la mesa. Renjun se ríe junto con el resto, el licor ardiendo en su estómago como si fuese un horno mientras compran más bebidas, los vasos apilándose a su alrededor. La música retumba, dificultando que se escuchen entre sí, lo que lleva a numerosos y graciosos errores de comunicación. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Donghyuck y Yeri están arrastrando las palabras en un intento de cantar una canción de BTS, Renjun golpeteando con el dedo al ritmo de esta. Jeno rebota en su asiento, con los ojos arrugados en forma de media luna se vuelve hacia Jaemin y lo empuja hacia la pista de baile. Se levanta en un movimiento sorprendentemente fluido para todo el tequila que ha tomado, la camisa fluyendo como la seda mientras las luces de neón lo bañan. Luego se entrelaza con la multitud, balanceándose al ritmo con la gracia de un bailarín.

Jaemin lo mira fijo por un momento, bebe el resto de su trago con un suspiro, y dice—. Bueno, alguien debe cuidarlo, ¿no?

Yeri resopla contra el hombro de Donghyuck mientras atraviesa la multitud para unirse a Jeno, los dos hombres demasiado cerca como para ser considerado algo platónico—. Hagan sus apuestas sobre cuándo van a empezar a acostarse. Yo digo que esta noche.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo están haciendo ya? —Renjun suelta las palabras, trazando con el dedo una marca pegajosa dejada por su vaso, la que parpadea de color rosa bajo las luces. Nunca ha estado seguro sobre ellos.

Donghyuck arruga la nariz—. Nah, los dos son demasiado reprimidos. Han sido amigos por demasiado tiempo y los dos están preocupados de joder todo. 

—Como si eso importase —dice Yeri.

—Importa. —Donghyuck se ve extrañamente sombrío por un momento, de la forma en que la gente solo puede verse cuando han consumido el equivalente a una mesa llena de alcohol y están listos para filosofar—. Cuando eres tan cercano a alguien, dar ese paso puede realmente joderlo todo si no dura. Solo porque las personas sean buenos amigos, no significa que serán buenos compañeros.

—Amigos —resopla Yeri, su mirada volando a la mano de Jeno en el hombro de Jaemin, los dos mirándose fijamente mientras bailan.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Verdad, Renjun? 

Renjun quiere responder, pero su atención es robada por la figura que pasa a zancadas por delante de la barra, su largo abrigo negro fluyendo a su alrededor mientras acorta el camino fácilmente a través de la gente, con la barbilla inclinada hacia arriba como si supiera su importancia. Un montón de miradas son atraídas hacia él mientras camina, su pelo negro como la tinta peinado hacia atrás para exponer las líneas marcadas de su cara. Ve a Jeno y sus rasgos se iluminan, un pendiente en su oreja brillando con las luces parpadeantes. Al acercarse a él, abre los brazos para apretujarlo, los dos abrazándose en el medio de la pista. El estómago de Renjun arde, pero no está seguro de que sea por el alcohol. 

Doyoung lleva a Jeno de vuelta a su mesa, el menor agarrando una elegante caja decorada con una cinta negra. Como un modelo, Doyoung se quita el abrigo y lo deja caer en su brazo, revelando una elegante camisa azul, que expone sus clavículas y su garganta, metida en unos ajustados pantalones de terciopelo negro. Incluso alguien como Renjun puede reconocer una sastrería impecable. Está tan distraído que casi no ve a Jaemin caminando tras el par, hundiéndose junto a Donghyuck frente a un radiante Jeno, que abre el regalo de Doyoung para revelar lo que solo puede ser una especie de reloj caro. 

—¡No puede ser! —Jeno jadea, sacándolo de la caja con un tacto cuidadoso—. Es bellísimo. ¡Hyung, no debiste hacerlo! 

Doyoung hace un sonido de desaprobación. Se ve diferente así; el traje enfatiza las líneas elegantes de su cuerpo, el aura de poder que emana en todo momento. Pero su expresión es suave cuando toma el reloj y lo fija alrededor de la muñeca de Jeno, la mirada de Renjun atraída por sus manos, los largos dedos de pianista hacen que algo caliente se enrosque en su vientre.

—¿Tu apuesta sigue en pie? —Donghyuck sisea a Yeri mientras se inclina hacia atrás y hacia su oreja.

Ella lo golpea, los dos observando a Jaemin con miradas de preocupación. Renjun no puede apartar los ojos de ellos, dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de la forma en que llegó a trabajar para Doyoung, nunca había visto a los dos interactuar antes, en verdad. Se supone que Doyoung es como de la familia para Jeno, pero no es de la familia, y el pensamiento le da vueltas en la cabeza, más y más despacio hasta que se siente atascado, caliente y pegajoso con una sensación que no reconoce.

—¿Qué opinan? —Jeno muestra el reloj a sus acompañantes y Renjun siente que respiran colectivamente, todos dando respuestas poco comprometedoras.

—Voy a buscar algunos tragos más —dice Jaemin, deslizándose de su puesto—. ¿Algún pedido? 

—No, no, por favor. Permíteme. —Doyoung se pone de pie con fluidez—. Yo invito. 

Jaemin no parece tener ganas de protestar, y Renjun puede simpatizar. Puede que Jaemin venga de una familia adinerada, pero Doyoung está en otra liga, pertenece a torres de cristal que rozan los cielos y revistas brillantes que se jactan de las innovaciones que propone. Es adulto de una manera en que los estudiantes universitarios nunca podrán ser, e incluso el más confiado de los hombres no podría evitar sentirse intimidado por su aura.

A medida que se aleja, la atmósfera se vuelve opresiva. Jeno es el único que parece no darse cuenta, admirando la forma en que su reloj refleja la luz. Incapaz de soportar el ambiente, Renjun le murmura algo y luego se desliza desde su puesto, tropezando en dirección a la barra para liberarse de la incomodidad. No tiene realmente la intención de ir en dirección a Doyoung, pero es como si el hábito se hubiera grabado en él por los meses a su lado y termina allí de todos modos. 

—No esperaba que apareciese en un lugar así.

Doyoung se gira, su mirada irritando todo a su paso cuando aterriza en Renjun y lo barre de arriba a abajo en un gesto que le recuerda ese primer día. Evaluando. No recuerda un escalofrío de cuerpo entero atravesándolo la última vez. 

—No puedo decir que te esperaba, tampoco —responde, su boca estrujándose en una mueca.

Un mechón de pelo cae desde donde ha sido recogido, rizándose en su frente. A Renjun le pican las ganas de acomodarlo. Doyoung toma el vaso que el camarero le ha dejado, bebe un sorbo sin romper el contacto visual con Renjun.

Todo el alcohol en su cuerpo comienza a quemar. 

—Ser amigo de Jeno fue lo que me consiguió el trabajo, en primer lugar.

Doyoung hace un gesto con la mano—. Quizás sea así. Pero no te habría mantenido allí si no hubieses podido seguir el ritmo.

Eso casi suena como un cumplido. Renjun arquea una ceja, inclinándose sobre la barra en lo que Doyoung le pasa una bebida. Inquieto por la energía reprimida que siente, envuelve una mano alrededor de la fría superficie de vidrio y toma un trago, resistiéndose a reaccionar ante la forma en que quema. Se limpia el labio con el pulgar y siente su estómago caer cuando Doyoung sigue el movimiento.

—Confío en el juicio de Jeno, así que...

—¿Eso es todo?

Doyoung frunce el ceño.

—Jaemin le ha estado apuñalando con la mirada desde que llegó, ya sabe. Ustedes dos son aún más cercanos de lo que había notado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se aparece en el rostro de Doyoung mientras toma otro sorbo, tragando mientras el whisky se desliza como oro líquido en su vaso—. Todos ustedes creen que me lo estoy cogiendo, quieres decir.

Renjun siente su rostro enrojecer por la crudeza de las palabras—. Yo sé que no lo está haciendo. Al menos creo que no lo está haciendo, pero ciertamente lucía como...

—Jeno es como un hermano pequeño para mí. Taeyong básicamente es mi hermano a este punto, hemos estado haciendo esto juntos durante mucho tiempo. Jeno es su primo, pero me encariñé con él cuando hizo una práctica en la empresa hace unos años. Tenía una actitud excelente para ser uno de esos niños adinerados malcriados. 

—¿No es usted...?

—¿Un niño adinerado malcriado? —Doyoung aguanta una risa—. Ahora sí, tengo más dinero del que sé qué hacer con él, pero no siempre fui así. No es que haya tenido una mala situación, mi familia vivía de forma cómoda, quizás normal, pero yo no era como Taeyong o el resto de los Lee. Debiste verlo en la universidad —añade con un silbido—. Sirve tener dinero, pero nunca deberías subestimar esto. —Golpetea la sien de Renjun, un suave y casi inexistente toque que lo hace tensarse.

El alcohol se está haciendo notar, se siente demasiado lento como para reaccionar. La música cambia y él comienza a sacudir su cabeza al ritmo, tarareando suavemente para sí mismo mientras deja que su cuerpo se hunda en la sensación. Se siente bien. Hormigueante. Quiere bailar.

—¿A dónde vas? —dice Doyoung, divertido.

Con las inhibiciones limpiadas por el licor, Renjun solo agarra su muñeca y lo arrastra a la pista de baile. La parte sensata de su cerebro se ha inundado, y así deja que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás y se balancee al ritmo de la música, la mano que está en la muñeca de Doyoung se desliza por la suave seda de su camisa hasta llegar a su hombro. Unos ojos oscuros siguen el movimiento antes de volver a hacer contacto visual, fundiéndose a medida que excavan en su mirada.

—Renjun —exhala, tanto una advertencia como una bienvenida.

—Baile —dice, sin querer pensar. Sus pensamientos están demasiado desenfocados como para atraparlos—. Baile conmigo. 

Se siente tibio hasta el fondo de su ser, las luces giran a su alrededor y el aroma picante de Doyoung lo envuelve. Cerrando los ojos, se pierde al ritmo de la canción, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y moviéndose. El cuerpo de Doyoung irradia un calor que lo atrae, lo mantiene girando en su órbita. Se siente tan bien solo dejarse ir, sus ojos oscuros lo anclan antes de que pueda flotar en la neblina del alcohol. Su piel vibra de placer. 

Lo siguiente de lo que Renjun está consciente es que está despertando sobresaltado, con un dolor de cabeza que le parte el cráneo y la boca seca, una luz demasiado brillante derramándose a través de una grieta en sus cortinas. Siseando, se esconde bajo sus mantas hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior se estrellan contra él de una sola vez en fragmentos borrosos, y se congela. Está solo en la cama, en su propia habitación. Dios. Se había entregado a Doyoung. Coqueteó. Prácticamente se lanzó sobre él. El vómito sube por su garganta pero se lo traga de nuevo, haciendo un gesto de dolor por la sensación de ardor que provoca.

Un cuadrado amarillo llama su atención. Es un post-it que ha sido pegado a su mesita de noche. ‘Te ayudé a llegar a casa. ¡Espero que te sientas mejor por la mañana! - Jeno’.

Renjun sale de su cama para mirarla. ¿Jeno vio donde vive? Su estómago se revuelve, el alcohol de anoche removiéndose dentro de su cuerpo, y corre directo al baño para vomitar la mayor parte de este en el retrete. Con los huesos cansados y tembloroso, cierra los ojos con fuerza e intenta no imaginarse a Jeno -guapo, bien vestido y apestosamente rico- llamando un taxi en dirección a su barrio de mala muerte. Arrastrándolo varios tramos de escaleras porque el ascensor está roto desde que se mudó, tropezando porque la luz parpadea constantemente. La vergüenza es abrumadora.

Renjun presiona sus dedos contra los ojos y gime, jurando no volver a beber nunca más.

*

—Supongo que debería estar contento de que hayas llegado bien hoy.

Renjun se detiene en medio de la oficina de Doyoung, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿De verdad va a darme un sermón sobre puntualidad? ¿Usted?

Doyoung luce ofendido en broma, resopla y cruza los brazos—. Debes saber que no llegué tarde a ninguna reunión esta semana.

Renjun deja caer dos nuevos informes en su escritorio que requieren su aprobación—. Eso es porque me aseguré de que llegara a tiempo.

La boca de Doyoung se tuerce. Renjun se obliga a mantener una expresión neutra, a pesar de la forma en que sus mejillas enrojecen. No se avergonzará de lo que pasó si Doyoung no va a transformar en un tema importante. Se emborrachó en el cumpleaños de un amigo. Cosas que pasan. En todo caso, es culpa de Doyoung por haberse colado en una reunión a la que ni siquiera había sido invitado.

—De todos modos, tiene que firmar los informes antes de la reunión del proyecto. Necesito hacer copias para poder entregárselas a los otros ejecutivos antes de la reunión de la junta, y no olvide su entrevista a las cuatro con el reportero de...

Doyoung, luciendo divertido, levanta una mano—. Lo sé, no te preocupes. Aunque difiere con la opinión general que tienen por aquí, realmente no soy un niño.

—Bueno —dice—, es la primera vez que oigo algo así.

Doyoung solo ríe—. Parece que me has estado poniendo en forma, Renjun.

No sabe por qué una declaración tan inocua le hace sonrojar, pero lo hace. Frotando su cuello, se tambalea de vuelta a su portátil—. Solo voy a... Sí. 

Trabajan en un silencio incómodo hasta que Doyoung se dirige a su reunión. En el momento en que la puerta se cierra, Renjun se desploma sobre el escritorio, el dolor de cabeza prácticamente hablándole, y gime.

Por mucho que lo intente, no puede dejar de pensar en el cumpleaños de Jeno.

*

—Entonces, onda, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Por la pregunta en sí misma y la forma en que Jeno parece no poder mirarle a los ojos, Renjun ya sabe que esa pregunta no le va a gustar, así que le mira con su expresión más tranquila y dice—. Acabas de hacerlo.

Jeno gesticula con la mano, mirando alrededor de su mesa habitual en su cafetería favorita. Renjun aún no se ha acostumbrado a poder permitirse ir a tomar un café sin que Jeno lo pague. Su mente se desvía a su apartamento y al complejo asqueroso y destartalado en el que vive, en una parte de la ciudad que su amigo probablemente nunca había pisado antes, y se pregunta si es aquí donde finalmente tiene que hablar de su situación. Con los hombros perfectamente posicionados, se prepara para lo que está por venir.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿de casualidad tienes algo con Doyoung de lo que debería enterarme?

Es tan distinto a lo que esperaba que traga en el momento equivocado y se ahoga, balbuceando mientras boquea alrededor del café caliente. Jeno salta para golpear su espalda hasta que puede respirar dificultosamente, sus ojos llorosos, y luego cae de nuevo en su asiento con la cabeza en las manos, luciendo aún más miserable que antes. 

—¿Yo y Doyoung? —masculla.

—Sí, ya sabes. Se veían un poco, no sé, cómodos el uno con el otro en mi cumpleaños.

—¡No estábamos cómodos!

El indicio de una sonrisa se mueve en sus labios a pesar de su postura oprimida—. Definitivamente hubo un poco de roce en la pista de baile, Renjun.

Está seguro de que su cara está ardiendo; la entierra en la curvatura de sus manos—. No me estaba rozando contra él —gime, el sonido amortiguado entre sus dedos—. ¿Me estaba rozando contra él?

—Un poco, hermano. Lo siento.

Renjun vuelve a gemir.

—¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Tuve que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Renjun levanta la vista, atravesándolo con la mirada—. No me estoy cogiendo a mi jefe, Jeno. No soy tan estúpido.

—Nunca dije que lo estuvieses haciendo. —La expresión de Jeno se vuelve suave—. Sé lo mucho que este trabajo significa para ti. Sé que has pasado por mucho... —Renjun trata de no removerse, pero casi no lo logra—. Por lo que nunca juzgaría. Solo pensé, bueno, nunca te había visto así con alguien.

—Oh, Dios —dice en lo que un pensamiento llega a su mente—. ¿Es por eso que Donghyuck no deja de hacerme caritas en las mañanas? 

Jeno ahoga una risa—. Probablemente. 

—A la mierda mi vida.

Hay un largo período de silencio, el que se llena con el ruido de fondo de la cafetería provocado por conversaciones ajenas y el silbido de las máquinas detrás del mostrador que impregnan el aire con su rico aroma. Renjun está rebuscando en su cerebro algún tema para tocar, pero su mente no se aleja de Doyoung bajo las luces parpadeantes del bar. La forma en que el hombre lo hace reír con comentarios mascullados sobre los agentes mientras está sentado en reuniones ejecutivas a las que está forzado a ir. La manera en que pueden sentarse juntos durante horas en la oficina de Doyoung, simplemente escribiendo en presencia del otro, y antes de que se de cuenta el día ya habrá pasado. Considerando todo, no es una existencia terrible, al menos en lo que respecta al infierno corporativo. 

Renjun está bastante seguro de que todo se debe a que Doyoung es un jefe decente.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces te gusta?

Renjun hace un gesto adolorido, encogiéndose en su asiento—. No es así. 

—¿No es cómo? 

—No es una cosa rara y sexual como la estás haciendo sonar. Es solo que, cuando empecé, sabía lo mucho que no encajaba en ese edificio. No, no digas nada, incluso tú sabes que es verdad. Me sentía tan fuera de lugar y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese a durar ahí, pero Doyoung… ¿Lo hace soportable, supongo? Realmente escucha lo que tengo que decir y no se toma a sí mismo demasiado en serio, considerando quién es y el lugar al que ha llegado. Incluso si discutimos a cada rato, siento que él es capaz de verme, ¿sabes? No estoy acostumbrado a eso, especialmente no de parte de alguien como él. Y es tan inteligente que es aterrador. La forma en que simplemente se le ocurren cosas sobre la marcha. —Renjun mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Cuando ha terminado de hablar, encuentra a Jeno apoyado en su mano, una expresión vagamente petulante en su rostro. Renjun siente la necesidad de tirarle el café a la cara. 

—Por mucho que me duela saberlo, te gusta muchísimo.

Las palabras se sienten como una condena, dejando a Renjun tambaleándose incluso cuando intenta protestar.

*

Renjun echa un vistazo al reloj. Se acercan las ocho y el cielo que aparece al otro lado de la ventana está oscuro, manchado por el reflejo de las luces de la oficina de Doyoung. Desde el otro lado de la mesa puede oír el clac-clac-clac de sus manos volando sobre el teclado. A lo lejos, las luces del distrito comercial de Seúl brillan y centellean como un paisaje de estrellas de neón, desdibujadas por la capa que aparece en sus ojos al haber mirado su pantalla durante tanto tiempo. Parpadea, sintiéndose débilmente desconectado del mundo que le rodea. 

—Doyoung, llevas trece horas acá.

Cree recibir un gruñido de reconocimiento.

Suspirando, se levanta solo para que sus piernas casi se doblen debido a lo rígidas que están. No hay posibilidad de que pueda mover a Doyoung de su escritorio hasta que termine el análisis de su informe. Tiene que presentarlo al día siguiente a la junta para su aprobación o se perderá una financiación de los inversores japoneses que ha sido reservada específicamente para el proyecto. No pueden perder esta oportunidad o el proyecto podría ser pospuesto para el próximo año, y para entonces podría llegarse a un punto donde no sea posible retomarlo. Por no mencionar que todavía tienen que ir a la consulta para informar el diseño final, lo que no pueden hacer si no obtienen la aprobación.

Renjun puede entender por qué Doyoung está tan estresado. Aún así, siente que se ha fundido en su silla, sus articulaciones crujiendo de maneras que está seguro que no deberían suceder a su edad. Su estómago retumba, lo que le lleva a coger su chaqueta y salir. Doyoung ni siquiera lo mira.

La brisa está fresca afuera, es tranquilizador sentirlo contra su piel sudorosa. Renjun respira profundo, sabiendo que el aire probablemente está lleno de polución, pero sin importarle al sentir el frescor. Inclina su rostro hacia el cielo negro iluminado que lo rodea. Esta parte de Seúl es tan brillante, como si estuviese al interior de su televisión, donde viven los glamorosos actores de los dramas con sus finas ropas y enormes casas en las que apartamento entero cabría en una sola habitación.

La ciudad vibra, los faros de los coches fluyendo y refluyendo como la corriente natural de la marea. Una joven pareja sale de un brillante sedán negro, el reloj del hombre titila bajo las luces de una pantalla con anuncios mientras pone un paraguas y acomoda el brazo para que su novia lo tome, sus talones chocando contra el pavimento. La lluvia es tan ligera que Renjun apenas la nota, pero va en aumento mientras camina. En las ventanas empañadas en el autobús que pasa alguien ha garabateado una cara triste, las luces color ámbar de los semáforos brillando a través de ella.

Abriéndose camino entre una multitud a la que está seguro de que no pertenece, se mete en uno de los primeros lugares que ve -un pequeño local de barbacoa debajo de otro edificio de oficinas, algunos jóvenes están reunidos alrededor de una mesa bajo el toldo con sus cervezas apiladas en alto- y se frota las manos para reunir calor al entrar. El señor que lo saluda es amable, y no le importa esperar a que la comida se cocine antes de meterla en una bolsa de plástico. 

Cuando se va, la lluvia cae ya a cántaros, y sin un paraguas todo lo que puede hacer es ponerse la capucha y correr. El agua salpica sus pantalones y Renjun maldice. Solo tiene unos pocos pares, así que normalmente necesita usarlos más de una vez en la semana antes de lavarlos el fin de semana, pero estos son sus favoritos y van a estar fuera de servicio. A través de la fina tela de su abrigo puede sentir el agua de la lluvia filtrarse, temblando al sentirla correr por su cuello y empapar su camisa.

Las luces de NCT mutan y se mezclan con el pavimento mientras se precipita dentro del edificio, saludando en dirección guardia nocturno del vestíbulo. A esta hora de la noche Donghyuck ya se ha ido hace rato, probablemente está en algún lugar con sus amigos o tal vez bien arropado y cómodo en su casa. Renjun siente un pozo de profunda envidia en su estómago, pero no está seguro de si parte de eso es el hambre que le roe y se desliza sobre él; engatusado por el delicioso aroma de la comida se dirige rápidamente hasta el último piso.

Sus zapatos chirrían contra el prístino suelo, pero entra en la oficina de Doyoung sin vergüenza alguna. Esta vez levanta la vista, sus oscuros e hinchados ojos se abren de pura sorpresa—. ¿A dónde has ido? Estás empapado.

Renjun levanta la bolsa y la mirada de Doyoung se suaviza—. No tenías que hacerlo. Pudimos ordenar comida desde acá. —Por primera vez en todo el día sus manos dejan el teclado y se pone de pie. Renjun se detiene en el lugar donde está, el escritorio los separa como si estuviese formado por la materialización de las enormes diferencias de sus vidas. En el silencio que sigue, Renjun se pregunta si él sabe. Si, considerando su inteligencia, podría llegar a comprender cuán ajeno es para Renjun lo que es normal para Doyoung.

Las luces del techo zumban. No está seguro de si está respirando, incapaz de apartar la vista de Doyoung que está ahí de pie, engullido por las líneas claras y clínicas de su oficina; el blanco cegador de las paredes contrasta con el negro de la noche que se ve del otro lado de la ventana y con su cabello del color de la tinta, liso y grasiento porque probablemente no se ha duchado.

Eventualmente algo se rompe. No está seguro de quién se mueve primero, pero Renjun deja la bolsa en el escritorio y murmura algo sobre no hacer que los otros suban al último piso. Doyoung se da la vuelta, hurgando en sus cajones, y luego reaparece con una toalla que deja caer sobre su cabeza. Renjun parpadea, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué tienes una...?

—Por favor. He pasado la noche aquí más de una vez. Hay una ducha en la oficina de Taeyong, por si la necesitas.

Renjun resopla en una risa. Se sienta en el escritorio—. Por supuesto que hay una ducha. 

Doyoung empieza a desempacar las cajas de comida y deja salir un murmullo—. Esto huele tan bien. Salvaste mi vida.

Renjun agacha su cabeza, odiando la forma en que cierta calidez florece en su pecho ante las palabras—. Es solo comida.

—Bueno, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Ven, comamos. —Doyoung le entrega unos palillos, preocupándose por él de la misma manera quejumbrosa en que se preocupa por los equipos de sus proyectos—. Aquí, prueba un poco de esto.

Mastican en silencio frente al escritorio de Doyoung, el lío de papeles apenas empujado hacia un lado mientras se concentran en simplemente satisfacer las necesidades de sus cuerpos. Es una sensación extraña, el estar metiéndose comida a la boca frente a su jefe, los dos rodeados de trabajo, y aún así no le molesta la situación tanto como cree que debería molestarle. Se siente extrañamente incluido en este proceso, en esta cosa con la que Doyoung está tan comprometido, como si se hubiera convertido en uno de los muchos discípulos que se aferran a cada una de sus palabras. No puede decir si es la comida grasienta o el malestar de darse cuenta lo que hace que su estómago se revuelva.

Renjun no necesita convertirse en otro cliché, pero cree que quizás se está tambaleando en el borde de serlo y no serlo; sus dedos rozan los de Doyoung en su camino hacia la salsa y siente su estómago revolotear. De repente ya no tiene hambre. El cansancio se está haciendo presente, sus ojos llorosos y doloridos. Intenta reprimir un bostezo.

—No debí tenerte aquí hasta tan tarde —Doyoung eventualmente dice—. Luces exhausto.

—Tú también luces exhausto.

Doyoung hace un gesto de despreocupación con la mano—. Es mi informe.

—No puedo irme hasta revisarlo para ti. A esta hora de la noche necesitarás que te chequee el sentido común.

Doyoung se fija en él con una mirada que le recuerda mucho a aquel primer día, y trata de no retorcerse—. No tienes que estar tan comprometido, ya sabes. No creo conocer a nadie con tu motivación laboral que no tenga una oficina en este piso.

Algo en él se retuerce—. Solo porque no gano un salario de ejecutivo, no significa que no pueda enorgullecerme de mi trabajo.

—No quise decir... 

—Sé que no quisiste, pero aún así lo dijiste.

—Lo siento. 

No está seguro de quién de los dos está más frustrado—. Mira, es tarde y nos estamos poniendo irritables. Termina tu reporte mientras limpio esto y después podemos ir a casa, a nuestras camas.

Doyoung sonríe con esa media sonrisa típica suya y Renjun casi se estremece cuando ese gesto le hace sentir que ha ganado algo. Sale por la puerta con las cajas desechables, aliviado por ese instante de espacio personal. A medida que se toma su tiempo para tirarlos a la basura, considera esta nueva situación en la que se encuentra; sus emociones son fácilmente cambiadas por algo tan simple como la sonrisa de Doyoung.

Cuando regresa, Doyoung camina por su oficina, pero se detiene con un sobresalto al ver a Renjun, sus ojos muy abiertos y despiertos. Si no lo conociera mejor diría que está drogado, pero sabe que él nunca tocaría alguna droga.

—Está terminado —susurra. Juguetea con sus dedos largos mientras le ofrece su silla a Renjun, quien está casi entretenido por lo asustado que lo ve.

La siguiente hora pasa con él escaneando la pantalla línea por línea, haciendo un gesto de dolor ante alguna frase con gramática extraña o corrigiendo el formato de vez en cuando—. No estoy seguro de que esta parte tenga sentido. Vas a tener que resumirlo para cualquiera que no esté metido hasta el fondo en este proyecto y no tenga un doctorado en ingeniería —dice, recibiendo una mirada de horror de Doyoung. 

Para cuando finalmente terminan, el reloj le dice que son casi las once. Ni siquiera puede pedir llegar tarde para compensarlo; ambos tienen la reunión de la junta directiva temprano a la mañana siguiente. Su anhelo de ir a la cama es tan grande que casi puede sentir deslizarse entre las sábanas, con los ojos inevitablemente cerrándose—. Si eso es todo, voy a…

—No seas ridículo. Vamos, te llevaré a casa. 

De pronto vuelve a estar completamente despierto, su cuerpo frío como si lo hubiesen empapado con agua congelada—. No, no, está bien. Tomaré el bus, siempre tomo el... 

—Renjun, no puedo hacer que te quedes hasta tan tarde y esperar que te vayas a casa casi a medianoche. Seúl puede ser peligroso a esta hora. 

—No te queda de camino. En serio, solo déjame en la estación de metro y puedo... 

—No me molesta. —Doyoung lo mira de forma calma, una expresión contra la que no puede discutir—. Y esta vez no recibiré un no por respuesta. 

Bajan en silencio por el ascensor hasta el nivel subterráneo, debajo del vestíbulo. Aquí es donde los ejecutivos de la empresa aparcan sus elegantes, brillantes coches que le harían humedecer los ojos si buscase sus valores. Tal como está, se desliza en los asientos de cuero liso del coche de Doyoung con las palmas resbaladizas, demasiado asustado como para darse cuenta de lo que parece que estuviese ocurriendo. Si Doyoung ve donde vive, si ve el miserable intento de complejo departamental en el que vive, Renjun no cree que pueda superar la vergüenza.

—¿Hacia dónde me dirijo?

Renjun murmura su dirección, hundiéndose en su asiento mientras Doyoung sale del aparcamiento y se une al zumbido constante del tráfico de Seúl, luces brillando alrededor de ellos. La radio toca una suave, triste melodía que lo deja a la deriva, atrapado en el tumulto de sus conflictivas emociones. Una parte de él anhela poder acercarse, entablar una conversación superficial solo para sentir esa quemazón con reminiscencias de tequila que es el humor de Doyoung y el cuchillo carnicero que es su autoconfianza. Sintiéndose como una polilla que se golpea contra una lámpara; otra parte de él se encoge como un erizo mostrando sus espinas, malhumorado y a la defensiva y sin querer dejarse atraer a esta trampa en la que ha entrado con los ojos abiertos. Él es mejor que esto. Mejor que la preocupación por lo que alguien como Doyoung piense de él. Pero por Dios que le importa.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? No te me dormiste, ¿cierto?

—Mm. No aún.

Doyoung deja salir un murmullo sin sentido desde la parte de atrás de su garganta. Cuando Renjun le echa un vistazo, las luces ámbar de las calles se balancean sobre sus rasgos, dorados y naranjas y azules hasta que se convierte en una pintura abstracta en forma viva. Algo lejano y bañado en oro, puesto detrás de una barrera que Renjun no puede cruzar. Cuando llega al bloque de hormigón de su complejo de apartamentos, Renjun casi no se da cuenta, demasiado ocupado mirando su rostro.

—¿Aquí es donde vives?

Se sobresalta. Se prepara a sí mismo para la condescendencia. La lástima. No está seguro de cuál es peor.

—¿Estarás bien aquí esta noche?

Renjun se fuerza a enderezar los hombros. Alza una ceja—. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—No es un buen barrio.

—No todos podemos vivir en torres de cristal como tú, ya sabes.

Antes de que Doyoung pueda decir algo, ya está abriendo la puerta y escapando, ignorando la voz que llama su nombre. Corre hacia el interior y por los tramos y tramos y más tramos de escaleras, porque el ascensor está averiado. Las luces parpadean sobre él, jadea por un respiro mientras las lágrimas caen por su rostro. Duele y no sabe por qué. Simplemente es demasiado. El contraste entre su mundo laboral y personal es demasiado marcado, las cuatro paredes de su apartamento presionándose a su alrededor mientras que los espacios abiertos de la sede central de NCT se extienden, alejándose de él. 

Se acurruca en su cama esa noche y abraza su almohada mientras llora y llora. Sueña con Doyoung caminando cerca de él en la calle, sin mirarlo, como si nunca se hubieran conocido. Como si Renjun no fuese nada, como si no fuese nadie.

*

Renjun se alegra cuando la reunión del consejo finalmente termina, escabulléndose de la habitación y retirándose a la oficina de Doyoung mientras el hombre en cuestión se queda a hablar con Ten. Suspira de alivio al estar lejos de todos esos ojos, notando lo agotado que está. No sabe cuándo la oficina de Doyoung dejó de ser un temido confinamiento con el hombre y comenzó a convertirse en un tipo de santuario tranquilo en medio de la agitada agenda que mantienen.

La puerta se abre y Doyoung irrumpe a través de ella, sonrisa amplia y ojos brillantes a pesar de los obvios signos de agotamiento—. ¡Se aprobó! ¡Nos lo aprobaron!

Lo siguiente de lo que es consciente es que está siendo levantado en el aire y que está girando, la habitación destellando en rayas blancas y grises. Sus gritos ahogados se pierden en los movimientos, tan desorientado que se tambalea cuando Doyoung lo vuelve a poner en el suelo y se retira con una sonrisa de disculpa. No hay palabras para describir la calidez que lo inunda ante el casual uso del ‘nosotros’. 

—Gracias por tu ayuda ayer —dice, desordenándole el cabello. Renjun parpadea, desconcertado, y se ordena el cabello furiosamente—. Realmente me ayudaste mucho.

—Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

Doyoung niega con la cabeza, inclinándose hacia atrás y apoyándose en su escritorio—. Eso fue mucho más que solo tu trabajo. En serio, lo aprecio. Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre. Te lo mereces.

Renjun se remueve, resistiendo el impulso de mirar a su alrededor. Cuando tenía dos o tres trabajos a la vez, soñaba con que su jefe le dijera esas palabras. Como son las cosas ahora, se siente incómodo de llevarlo a cabo, como si no debiera saltarse un día de trabajo cuando no hay una emergencia porque entonces qué pasa cuando uno en serio tiene un inconveniente y realmente necesita ese día libre. Por no mencionar que no tiene ni idea de lo que haría con un día libre, excepto quizás lanzarse en su sofá y dormir, y eso no parece valer la pena. 

—Necesitamos hablar, de todos modos —Doyoung suelta, haciendo que su corazón se detenga—. Iba a esperar hasta más tarde, pero podríamos discutirlo ahora mismo. 

Doyoung va a decir que ya no necesita un asistente. ¿Cómo lo va a necesitar ahora que Renjun ha ordenado su calendario y su bandeja de entrada y ha organizado las comunicaciones entre él y los equipos que tiene a cargo por sus responsabilidades? Que Renjun ha dado lo mejor, pero que no encaja realmente aquí. Agacha la cabeza, puños apretados en los costados de su cuerpo. No importa lo mucho que ha intentado convertirse en alguien indispensable, en el fondo siempre ha sabido que nunca podría mantenerse en un trabajo como este. 

—Hablé con Irene para conseguirte un aumento de sueldo. Lamento que se me haya pasado completamente el decírtelo, pero empezamos con un salario de prueba hasta que estuvimos seguros de que encajarías bien. Pero te has probado a ti mismo mil veces, Renjun, y le dije que estaba decidido a no perderte, así que era apropiado que te pagáramos el tipo de salario que el asistente de un ejecutivo merece. Deberías revisar tu nueva nómina cuando recursos humanos la emita.

Renjun lo mira boquiabierto, luchando por encontrar las palabras.

—Ya que aparentemente te quedaste sin palabras —continúa Doyoung con una sonrisa traviesa—, también quería mencionar otra cosa. Hay una opción, si quieres, de que vayas a la universidad un día a la semana. Somos patrocinadores de varios programas universitarios especializados en negocios y tecnología, y si quieres, puedo darte un día para que sigas estudiando. Te he enviado por correo electrónico un enlace a los programas actuales en los que puedes inscribirte.

—Doyoung… —intenta decir, sintiéndose casi incapaz de respirar—. No quiero que hagas esto solo porque viste… —Frunce el ceño, gesticulando con la mano como si así pudiese reemplazar las palabras que no puede encontrar—. Bueno, ya sabes. No vivo en una buena parte de la ciudad. Nunca he podido permitirme cosas bonitas. Hasta que conseguí este trabajo apenas podía pagar el alquiler.

—Puedes hacerlo ahora —dice Doyoung—. Puedes permitirte un lugar mejor. Un lugar más seguro que ese.

El ceño fruncido de Renjun se profundiza. Ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar a ordenar el torbellino de emociones que se arremolina en su interior—. No necesitas hacer eso. No. —Levanta una mano—. De verdad, no necesitas hacerlo. Te lo agradezco, realmente te lo agradezco. —Está luchando por no quebrarse, de pronto sintiéndose acorralado como un animal asustado. Doyoung piensa que está haciendo algo bueno, pero no lo entiende. No realmente.

—¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué hice?

—No estoy aquí para que me tengan lástima. Soy un empleado, solo estoy haciendo el trabajo por el que me pagan, y eso no cambia solo porque sea pobre.

Doyoung luce sorprendido—. No es lástima, Renjun. Hablo en serio. Eres invaluable. Nunca habría conseguido que la junta me aceptase ese informe si no fuera por ti. Diablos, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si estaría vivo si no hubieras arreglado la gestión de mi calendario. Confío en ti. Te mereces ese respeto, te lo has ganado.

Las manos de Renjun encuentran la manera de volver a convertirse en puños—. Yo solo… Yo solo necesito que esto se trate sobre el trabajo, ¿está bien? No puede ser sobre… Sobre lo que viste. No puedo deberte nada, no soy tan...

—Wow, wow. —Doyoung levanta las manos—. No estoy tratando de hacer que me debas nada. Renjun. Renjun. —Fuerza su mirada a levantarse, resistiéndose de desviarla ante la manera en que las cejas de Doyoung se fruncen, la lástima que ve en sus ojos—. No quiero que pienses así de mí. Me conoces. No tengo un corazón generoso y sensible.

—Lo tienes, un poco. 

—¡No es cierto!

Algo de la tensión que se ha acumulado se rompe y ríen de manera incómoda.

—Escucha. Tómate el día libre y anda a descansar. Acepta el aumento de salario, hablo en serio cuando digo que te lo has ganado. Olvida lo demás si quieres. El ofrecimiento sigue ahí, pero no voy a forzarte a nada. 

—Yo… —Hace contacto visual con Doyoung de nuevo, su estómago revolviéndose. Sabe lo malagradecido que debe sonar. Que cualquiera en esa situación estaría besándole los pies a Doyoung por tal ofrecimiento. Pero no puede evitar la sensación de que todo esto fue causado ante el hecho de que Doyoung le dejó en su complejo de apartamentos. Porque vio cómo realmente es su vida. Odia la idea de ser menos por ello, que lo defina más que su trabajo duro y su buena gestión del tiempo y su habilidad para hablar con normalidad a los ejecutivos con egos inflados. 

—Ya me voy —dice finalmente, con una voz débil.

Doyoung asiente, demasiado comprensivo—. Anda. Estoy seguro de que puedo mantener el fuerte por un día sin ti.

—No olvides tu...

—¿Reunión de inversiones? —Se da un golpecito en la sien—. Estoy en ello. Ahora chú. Vete. Duerme un poco. Pareces un cadáver que ha vuelto a la vida.

Así que Renjun emprende su camino y no mira hacia atrás. 

*

—Espera, no entiendo. Te subió el salario y te estás… ¿Quejando? —Jeno arruga su nariz.

Renjun hace una mueca, revolviendo su café. Solo porque puede se pidió algo espumoso y caro, pero no está seguro de que pueda llamarse realmente café cuando todo lo que puede saborear es algo azucarado—. No es eso. Es solo... Todo viene del hecho de que vio donde vivo, ¿entiendes? Vi su cara. Como que no quería dejarme ahí porque pensaba que no era posible que sobreviviese un día más. Como si yo fuese, no sé, alguna criatura lamentable como verías en esas propagandas de refugios de perros en la televisión.

Jeno parece pensar sobre esto por un momento, apoyándose en su mano de manera que su elegante reloj brilla—. Entiendo de dónde viene tu punto de vista y entiendo por qué te sientes así. —Ante su mirada, levanta una mano para calmarle—. Quiero decir, entiendo dentro de lo que puedo. Pero, en serio, ¿Doyoung no es del tipo que siente lástima de ese modo? Está tan metido en su propio mundo que no tiende a notar demasiado, pero si llegas a agradarle entonces deja que se note. 

Renjun toma otro sorbo del café y muestra una expresión quejumbrosa—. Solo no puedo dejar de sentir que soy, no sé, ¿una manera de aliviar su culpa burguesa? Hay mucho más que solo yo sufriendo allá afuera. No puede simplemente darme un salario más alto y mágicamente ser absuelto de sus culpas. —Se remueve en su asiento, preguntándose si ha dicho demasiado, pensado si Jeno cree que está lloriqueando por nada. 

Pero la mirada de Jeno se suaviza—. Oye. Oye. No estoy diciendo que tus sentimientos son injustificados. Solo estoy diciendo, dale una oportunidad. Y si quieres hacer que el mundo sea mejor, entonces estás en el mejor lugar para ello. Tienes el oído de un ejecutivo importante de la compañía tecnológica más grande del país.

—¿Entonces no me estoy ‘vendiendo’? 

Jeno se encoge de hombros con una risa, inclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento—. Probablemente le estás preguntando a la persona equivocada aquí. 

—Argh, Jeno, ¿por qué es tan difícil? Yo solo quería un trabajo que pagase mis cuentas. No pedí todo esto. 

Su mirada se vuelve evaluadora, los labios curvándose en la esquina de una manera que debe haber aprendido de Jaemin. Renjun necesita decirle algunas cosas a Jaemin por corromper a su amigo. 

—¿Qué?

Jeno mueve las cejas de forma sugerente—. Sabes de qué se trata esto, ¿verdad?

Renjun frunce el ceño—. ¿Debería saber?

—Ya sabes, el hecho de que te gusta, pero te sientes raro porque es increíblemente adinerado y no quieres ser un secretario cliché que le tiene ganas a su jefe y solo le gusta por su dinero.

—No me gusta solo por su dinero- ¡Oh, deja de mirarme así! ¡No me refería a eso!

Jeno suelta una risita en su taza, con los hombros temblando de risa—. ¿Tal vez debería invitarlo a salir de nuevo con nosotros? Ese bailecito que estaban haciendo era bastante apasionado.

—¡No lo era! ¡No lo era! ¡Jeno!

Pero no puede negar al calor en sus mejillas, o la manera en que las palabras de Jeno hacen que todo finalmente tenga sentido. El nudo en su estómago solo se aprieta más. ‘No soy un cliché. No le tengo ganas a mi jefe’. La imagen de Doyoung revolotea en su mente, todo extremidades largas en su estilizado abrigo negro, anteojos redondos acentuando sus pestañas oscuras y haciéndole incluso más elegante de lo que ya parece.

Ignora la manera en que sus palabras se sienten como una mentira.

*

—¿Realmente piensas que harán el anuncio este mes? 

Renjun se deja caer en un asiento en su mesa habitual junto a la ventana de la cantina, la ciudad extendiéndose bajo ellos. Se alegra de ver que Jungwoo se les ha unido más recientemente, un cuarto jugador en su trío habitual con Donghyuck y Yeri.

—¿Qué es esto de un anuncio? —dice, asintiendo como saludo en dirección a Jungwoo.

—Ya sabes —dice Yeri, con las uñas pintadas golpeteando el costado de su café—, sobre Ten y la fusión con Weishen.

Renjun frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué?

Jungwoo se gira para mirarlo—. Debes haber escuchado... Vamos. Estás con Doyoung casi cada minuto del día. Estoy bastante seguro de que hasta yo lo he mencionado en algún momento.

—A Doyoung no le importa nada que no sean sus proyectos. No deja de parlotearme sobre la pérdida de Sicheng de su equipo de smartphones 127, ya que va a ser transferido una vez que la fusión esté finalizada. Eso es todo. No tengo nada que ver con Ten y sus cosas.

—¿Quieres decir que realmente no lo sabes? —Donghyuck se inclina hacia adelante como si fuera a susurrar, aunque su voz mantiene su volumen—. ¿No has oído hablar de que Ten está destinado al puesto de director general de Weishen?

—Espera, ¿qué? —dice abruptamente, ganándose unas cuantas miradas de las mesas cercanas—. ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Quién va a reemplazar a Ten? Este lugar no puede funcionar sin él.

Se pregunta cómo se siente Doyoung sobre esto. A pesar de todas sus discusiones, sabe que son muy cercanos.

Yeri se ve positivamente alegre en lo que se inclina hacia Donghyuck—. Ese es el tema. Nadie sabe quién va a ocupar el puesto, pero se rumorea que hay algunos candidatos en la parrilla.

Jungwoo asiente—. El primero siendo nadie más que el mismísimo Mark Lee.

—¿Mark? ¿El hermano de Taeyong? —Renjun no tiene idea de por qué está sorprendido, pero de algún modo lo está. Se vuelve hacia Dongyuck—. ¿Tu primo Mark? ¿El Mark que recién salió de una universidad canadiense de inmediato va a ser convertido en gerente senior?

Donghyuck se encoge de hombros—. No me culpes a mí. Solo soy un recepcionista.

Había causado bastante revuelo entre los del departamento de finanzas cuando Mark fue nombrado, el rumor entre las masas era que no se había ganado el puesto. Había sido capaz de entrar en su puesto como un joven e inmaduro novato gracias a un apellido y la fortuna de poder permitirse un buen título. Cuando Renjun se lo mencionó de pasada a Doyoung, él solo arrugó su nariz y se encogió de hombros—. Mark es un buen chico. Tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. Cometerá algunos errores antes de encontrar su camino, pero lo encontrará pronto.

—Es de lo único que se habla en estos días. El pobre Johnny no está contento de que un niño de ojos inocentes se haya lanzado al estrellato por encima de él. —Yeri se ve pensativa—. Será divertido ver su cara cuando se sepa la noticia de un nuevo ascenso.

Donghyuck resopla—. No puedo esperar a ver a Mark arruinar esto. Es tan malo al hablar con la prensa que es ridículo.

—¿No es tu primo? —dice Jungwoo.

—Intenta estar cerca de tu familia cuando la mitad de tus primos son grandes y brillantes ejecutivos, o al menos están en la universidad como Jeno. Todo lo que oigo es, ‘¿por qué no puedes ser más como Mark, Hyuckie? Los dos tienen la misma edad’. Se vuelve un poco cansador después de un tiempo.

—¿Está esto al menos confirmado? —dice Renjun—. Quiero decir, todo esto es un chisme.

Los tres se vuelven hacia él y ponen los ojos en blanco—. Lindo niño inocente —dice Donghyuck, dándole una palmadita en el hombro—. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí? El apellido Lee te da poder. A menos que seas yo.

Todos asienten con la cabeza, como si esto fuera palabra sagrada. Una vez más Renjun se siente frustrado por la forma en que funcionan las cosas en este mundo. Trata de no pensar en lo diferente que podrían haber sido las cosas si solo hubiera nacido con un nombre diferente. Al final siempre es lo mismo. El dinero engendra dinero y el poder engendra poder.

*

Los asientos de cuero de la limusina son cómodos. Renjun juguetea con su corbata de moño, se siente fuera de lugar y aún ni siquiera ha llegado. Hay demasiado espacio para que este sea un coche de verdad, casi más espacio que en su apartamento y, sin embargo, se siente demasiado sofocado. Quiere bajar la ventanilla para tomar un poco de aire, pero no cree que esté permitido hacerlo.

—Relájate —dice Doyoung, lánguido mientras descansa contra el respaldo de su asiento, presionando la pantalla de su teléfono—. Estás empezando a ponerme nervioso.

Renjun levanta la vista y su mirada se queda atrapada, incapaz de dejar de observar la separación del cabello negro azabache contra la piel de porcelana, largas pestañas oscuras extendiéndose sobre sus ojos mientras mira fijamente el brillo ambiental de su teléfono, luces de neón de la ciudad destellando sobre sus mejillas en color cereza y azul cian. Sus largas piernas están separadas; la postura de un hombre acostumbrado al poder. Su impecable camisa blanca está perfectamente metida en un cinturón de cuero con hebilla brillante, cubierta por la esbelta silueta de su chaqueta de esmoquin forrada en seda, y se ve tan insoportablemente bien que Renjun siente un nudo en la garganta. Es tan intocable como una estatua griega en un museo; una pieza de arte que ha sido elaborada por manos maestras, la belleza estando en su sencillez. Está tan por encima de lo que Renjun puede aspirar, y duele.

Renjun desvía su mirada antes de que pueda notarlo. Tal vez Jeno tenía un poquito de razón, se admite a sí mismo.

—Estás aquí porque trabajas para mí, ¿recuerdas? Necesito que me recuerdes quién es quién.

Después de la invitación, Renjun había pasado horas con Jungwoo revisando los perfiles de cada director general, empresario, famoso y periodista que había sido invitado, asegurándose de tener cada cara y nombre memorizados a la perfección. Doyoung seguro que no se iba a molestar con eso cuando tenía su nuevo y brillante proyecto para mantenerlo trabajando más de lo humanamente posible y, además, medio valía la pena ser invitado a algo así. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir cuando Doyoung lo envió a un sastre de alto nivel para que le tomasen las medidas para un esmoquin.

—Si representas a la compañía, entonces la compañía puede pagar para asegurarse de que te veas bien. —Era todo lo que había dicho sobre el pago.

Pero ahora, mientras la limusina llega frente a un brillante hotel de cristal donde se va a celebrar el evento, se encuentra a sí mismo temblando. Nunca ha hecho algo así. No sabe cómo actuar, o cómo desenvolverse. Preocupándose hasta el cansacio, apenas había dormido la noche anterior, y ahora eso se está volviendo notorio.

—Oye —dice Doyoung en voz baja. Renjun se gira—. Te ves elegante. —Largos y pálidos dedos ajustan su pajarita, el fantasma del tacto en su garganta le hace temblar—. Mostrémosles lo que tenemos, ¿eh?

Lo siguiente que sabe es que está saliendo ante las luces de las cámaras como si fuera un actor en el estreno de una película. Congelado ante los reporteros, solo recuerda respirar cuando una mano sólida en su espalda lo trae de vuelta a la tierra, Doyoung moviéndolo hacia adelante—. Está bien —le dice al oído—. Solo sigue caminando.

Y así los dos caminan hasta la elegante entrada de cristal del hotel, saludados por personal perfectamente vestido que los dirige a un ascensor privado hasta el jardín de la azotea. Es una noche cálida, agradable en cuanto sale después de Doyoung, e inmediatamente se detiene cuando ve las brillantes luces de Seúl brillando a su alrededor. Faroles han sido colgados alrededor del amplio espacio abierto de la azotea, gente con vestidos elegantes y trajes angulosos confraternizando con el cuarteto de cuerdas que toca en un estrado elevado en la esquina. Renjun incluso vislumbra una pirámide de champán, camareros con manos mágicas levantando copas para llevar bandejas de plata a los invitados que socializan.

—¿Sabes? —murmura en un comentario aislado—. Es posible tener demasiado dinero.

Doyoung echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe—. Vamos, tomemos un trago. Si voy a tener que generar una red de contactos en esta cosa, tendré que estar alcoholizado.

Tan pronto como ha arrancado dos copas de la torre para pasarle a Renjun, termina siendo acorralado por un hombre de negocios que quiere hablar de su último proyecto. Sintiendo que solo está interponiéndose, Renjun se siente aliviado al escabullirse hacia un lugar junto a la pared donde la multitud ha disminuido, bebiendo de un champán que probablemente cuesta tanto como su apartamento, aunque no es como que pueda notar alguna diferencia.

—¡Renjun! ¡Wow, mírate! —Los ojos de Jeno se arrugan en forma de media luna mientras sonríe a Renjun, quien lo golpea con una mano. Yeri aparece a su lado en un impresionante y ajustado vestido rojo, labios con un color a juego. Detrás de ellos, Donghyuck ríe a carcajadas lo suficientemente fuertes como para atrapar una que otra mirada, su cabello rubio miel estilizado en suaves rizos, y Renjun ve que se está burlando de Mark de nuevo, quien sonríe con buen ánimo.

—Hola —dice, aliviado de ver caras familiares—. Vaya evento, ¿eh?

—Alcohol gratis —dice Yeri, el champán agitándose en su vaso alargado mientras lo mueve—. ¿Qué es lo que puede no gustar?

Renjun revisa la escena, aún en conflicto con tantas finezas a su alrededor. Siente que si da aunque sea un paso en falso llamará la atención, se mostrará como un impostor. Le pica el cuello de la camisa pero se resiste a tirar de él, demasiado rígido y atado con este ridículo traje.

—Es tan tierno cuando Mark cree que puede mentirme. El bastardo estúpido olvida que crecimos juntos.

—¿Entonces está confirmado? —pregunta. Su vaso ya está casi vacío y puede sentir el efecto metiéndosele en las venas.

—Prácticamente.

Los labios rojos de Yeri se separan alrededor de unos dientes cegadoramente blancos—. Esto va a ser divertido.

—Oye, Donghyuck —dice Jaemin, materializado de la nada en un elegante esmoquin color carbón y con su pelo plateado recogido—. ¿Cómo es que el nepotismo de tu familia no se extendió a ti?

Donghyuck se sorprende y suelta un grito, derramando champán en sus zapatos—. ¡Na Jaemin! —grita.

Renjun no puede evitar ser el eco de la risa de Jeno, sus hombros temblando. Confía en que sus amigos no son capaces de preocuparse al montar una escena. Supone que cuando eres tan rico nada te impide hacer lo que sea.

—Yo tampoco estoy trabajando en NCT, ya sabes —dice Jeno.

Jaemin pone los ojos en blanco—. Estás en la universidad, bobo. Además, no tengo dudas de que si mostraras un mínimo de interés te pondrían incluso hasta como asistente principal del gerente o alguna mierda así.

—Dice el burgués que está vestido de Chanel.

Jaemin se encoge de hombros, despreocupado—. Ya desearías poder verte así de bien.

Por un momento, Renjun atrapa la mirada de Jeno fija en el cuerpo de Jaemin, mofándose solo un segundo demasiado tarde—. Sigue soñando, Jaemin.

—Cállate, cállate —dice Yeri, agitando su mano—. Están a punto de empezar. ¡Mira!

Por supuesto, Taeyong, Doyoung y Taeil están reunidos en el centro de la sala, el trío resplandeciendo en sus finezas de seda y terciopelo. Parecen tres modelos a punto de hacer una sesión de fotos más que los ejecutivos del mayor imperio tecnológico del país.

—Tenemos un anuncio que hacer —dice Taeyong mientras golpetea el micrófono, la iluminación cortando las líneas fuertes de su rostro. La conversación se desvanece, las cabezas giran en su dirección—. La mayoría de ustedes sabrán por qué estamos teniendo esta celebración. Estamos aquí para celebrar la exitosa fusión con Weishen, quienes se unen a NCT. Me gustaría dar la bienvenida a todos mis nuevos colegas de Weishen y ofrecerles una buena noche.

Un pequeño aplauso sigue sus palabras. Los ojos de Doyoung se mueven entre la multitud antes de caer sobre él. Renjun se escucha a sí mismo jadear. Doyoung inclina su vaso sutilmente hacia él y se encuentra a sí mismo reflejando el gesto, cierto calor floreciendo en su pecho.

—También me gustaría anunciar algo que sospecho que muchos de ustedes ya han descubierto a estas alturas. ¿Puedo llamar a Ten al frente?

Suenan los crujidos de las telas, las cabezas moviéndose para todos lados mientras la gente se mueve, y luego Ten está caminando entre la multitud en un traje de terciopelo azul, brillando bajo las luces de los faroles. Toma su lugar junto a los otros tres; los brillantes focos de los altos mandos de NCT. Alguien en la multitud silba.

—Aunque lamento perder a nuestro director de operaciones, me complace presentarles al nuevo director general de Weishen. —Los aplausos estallan, silbidos y vítores haciendo que Ten agache la cabeza en un gesto de falsa timidez—. ¡Así que aquí está Ten! ¡Gracias por todo tu esfuerzo!

Ten muestra una sonrisa amplia y toma el micrófono de Taeyong, esperando que los aplausos se desvanezcan antes de comenzar a agradecer a todos. Renjun se distrae con las risitas de Donghyuck y sigue su mirada para verle haciendo caras a Mark, que intenta impedir que revele todo a la variada prensa de la sala. Yeri se escabulle para murmurar en el oído de Irene, Jeno y Jaemin tan envueltos en su propia suave conversación que Renjun se encuentra de repente solo en una multitud.

Con la incertidumbre volviendo a aparecer, se desliza hacia la mesa de bebidas en búsqueda de algo más fuerte cuando choca con una figura sólida y casi tropieza hasta que unas manos cálidas lo atrapan, seguidas de una risa gutural.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. No hay necesidad de apurarse.

Renjun levanta la vista y abre los ojos cuando se encuentra mirando nada menos que a Wong Yukhei, hijo del ex director general de Weishen, futuro nuevo director de operaciones. Alto y guapo, con un pendiente de plata colgando de una oreja y una aleonada cabellera castaña artísticamente alborotada, es difícil apartar la mirada de él. Tragando, Renjun vuelve la mirada a la mesa de bebidas, sus mejillas enrojeciendo.

—No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Ayuda si tengo algo para beber.

—No dejes que te detenga, entonces.

Así que Renjun no deja que lo detenga, husmeando por el bar hasta que encuentra y saca una botella de lo que parece ser un whisky muy caro. No le preocupan las medidas, demarra lo suficiente para emborracharse con un vaso. Detrás de él, Yukhei silba.

—¿Qué clase de noche quieres tener? —Hay algo malvado en el brillo de su sonrisa.

Renjun toma un trago, luchando contra la necesidad de hacer muecas en lo que el trago arde—. Una rápida.

Yukhei se ríe—. Muy bien, déjame unirme a ti. —Toma la botella y se sirve una medida generosa, levantando después el vaso en dirección a Renjun. Después de un momento de vacilación Renjun lo junta con el propio, tomando otro trago por falta de algo que decir. Los nervios se enroscan en sus tripas. No tiene ni idea de qué hablar con alguien como Yukhei.

—Si no te agrada la multitud, hay un espacio tranquilo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Todo lo que hay debajo del agradable zumbido del alcohol le dice que no debe seguir, pero Renjun ya ha tenido suficiente de este como para que sus inhibiciones habituales estén apagadas. El trago le quema junto a los nervios, le chisporrotea en el estómago y lo deja sin ataduras, caminando sin pensar hasta que llega a una agradable alcoba protegida de las miradas indiscretas. Dejando suficiente espacio entre ellos, apoya sus brazos en la barandilla de cristal y mira fijamente la extensión de Seúl frente a él. Nunca soñó con tener acceso a sitios como este.

—No creo haber oído tu nombre antes —dice Yukhei, con la mirada oscura fija en él de una manera que le hace desconfiar. Es casi halagador, excepto por el hecho de que los hombres como Yukhei no coquetean con gente como Renjun.

—Huang Renjun.

—Wong Yukhei.

Asiente con la cabeza, sin decir que sabe muy bien quién es.

—¿Trabajas para NCT, Renjun?

Asiente con la cabeza, bebiendo más de su whisky.

—¿Y te gusta?

Considera por un momento antes de repetir el gesto. Es agotador y las horas suelen ser largas, pero es gratificante. En los meses que ha trabajado para Doyoung, ha aprendido mucho sobre el funcionamiento interno del negocio y ha hecho algunos amigos genuinos. Sin mencionar que está a punto de empezar a buscar un mejor apartamento, un lugar un poco más bonito que el basurero en el que vive ahora.

—Eso es bueno. Creo que siempre se puede saber mucho de una empresa por cómo trata a sus empleados corrientes.

—¿Estás nervioso por tomar el relevo de tu padre?

La sonrisa de Yukhei se extiende por su cara como el licor que se enrosca en el estómago de Renjun, lento y embriagador—. ¿Así que sabes quién soy? —Se inclina, su crema de afeitar tiene un aroma intenso y suntuoso—. ¿Debería sentirme halagado de que me conozcas?

—Yo... —Da un paso atrás, tragando algo de saliva. El calor traicionero se posiciona en su intestino, siendo incapaz de estar nada más que satisfecho por tal atención. Sin embargo, no está seguro de quererla realmente. Sabe que esto no es nada verdadero. Es solo una pequeña diversión para alguien como Yukhei.

—Tienes unos ojos tan bonitos —dice Yukhei en voz baja, con la mano arrastrándose por la barandilla de cristal hacia su mano—. No podía dejar de mirarte.

—Yo no... —Renjun da un paso atrás, con el sudor en la nuca—. Realmente...

—Tu coreano es muy bueno. Casi no me di cuenta de que eras chino. Me vendría bien alguien con tus habilidades a mi lado.

Renjun traga mientras los dedos se arrastran por el brazo de su chaqueta, Yukhei se inclina en dirección a su espacio personal. Quiere escaparse. Quiere tomar una bocanada de aire. Pero está congelado, es incapaz de moverse, murmurando palabras sin sentido que caen entre ellos. No debería estar aquí. Necesita irse. Un parpadeo de ira atraviesa la neblina del miedo y la lujuria por el hecho de ser reducido a nada más que un juguete entre los ricos.

—Ya sabes, me aseguraré de tratarte bien. —Su pulgar le golpea el cuello, haciéndole temblar.

—Yo realmente no... —Se arrastra hacia atrás.

—¿Dónde encontró Doyoung una cosa como tú, hm? Apuesto a que... —Un carraspeo hace que Renjun salte tan fuerte que derrama el whisky en el suelo. Con el corazón en vilo, se gira para ver a Doyoung de pie detrás de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión amenazante. Yukhei se pone tieso y coloca distancia entre ellos, la sonrisa en su rostro cortés pero torpe.

—Ten ha estado buscándote —dice Doyoung con un tono grave—. Te sugiero que dejes a mi asistente en paz, Yukhei.

Yukhei se ríe a carcajadas—. Siempre tan protector, ¿eh? —Al pasar se inclina una vez más—. Fue un placer conocerte, Renjun —Susurra antes de alejarse.

—Y Yukhei —dice Doyoung, haciendo que se detenga con la espalda en dirección a ellos—. Si vuelves a tocar a Renjun sin su permiso, me aseguraré de que jamás vuelvas a trabajar en este país.

Yukhei solo hace un gesto con la mano, alejándose con su habitual semblante confiado. Doyoung sube al balcón para llenar el espacio repentinamente vacío, manteniendo suficiente distancia entre ellos para que Renjun no se sienta agobiado. Para su sorpresa no habla por un rato, el lamento distante de un violín llena el silencio entre ellos. Renjun se da la vuelta y mira fijamente el distante flujo de autos a través de la red de calles de Seúl, luces que se alejan de él como mil estrellas lejanas.

—¿Te estaba molestando? —Doyoung dice finalmente, su voz suave—. ¿Lo interpreté mal?

Renjun hace un ruido ahogado cuando se gira para mirarlo, la mirada de Doyoung es lo suficientemente fuerte para desnudarlo. Se lame el labio y respira—. Solo quería alejarme de la multitud. No pensé... —Se da la vuelta. Ríe—. Supongo que para ustedes sigo siendo solo un juego, ¿no?

—No.

La palabra es dicha con tal rapidez que luego quedan en silencio—. ¿Eh?

—Para mí no lo eres. —La mirada de Doyoung es seria. Sincera—. Tal vez no fui de lo mejor cuando empezaste, pero... Conozco tu valor, Renjun. Te valoro mucho. Como empleado y... —Traga un poco de saliva—. Y más.

—Oh.

Doyoung da un paso hacia él y su corazón se acelera. Las oscuras pestañas quedan expuestas sobre sus mejillas mientras su mirada baja, inclinándose. Es en este punto en el que huele el alcohol en su aliento; se da cuenta de que ambos se han vuelto más atrevidos por este. Renjun se acerca a él, eternamente atrapado en la presión de su gravedad. Levanta su rostro, apenas atreviéndose a creer lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Esta vez no es el alcohol lo que está quemando dentro de él. Se estremece, inclinándose hacia él para inhalar el aroma a perfume y jabón. A la mierda, está cansado de ser el ayudante manso y suave. Está cansado de intentar siempre encogerse, de intentar disculparse por ser quien es y por el lugar del que viene. Cansado de negarse siempre a sí mismo lo que nunca pudo permitirse.

—Claro —dice—. Vamos.

*

Fiel a su estilo, Doyoung vive en un ático en la cima de un imponente complejo de cristal, una pared siendo un panorama completo de Seúl en toda su brillante gloria. Renjun roza los dedos contra la luz reflejada en la ventana, una expresión reverente mientras sus calcetines se deslizan sobre los pisos hechos de madera de verdad, pulidos a la perfección.

—¿Quieres, ah, algo de beber?

Si fuese un poco más observador, habría dicho que Doyoung estaba nervioso.

—No, gracias. —Se gira e inclina la cabeza. Se quita la corbata con un gesto descuidado. Al otro lado, en la cocina abierta, Doyoung traga. El silencio es tan pesado que casi lo asfixia.

Si hubiera bebido menos, Renjun no cree que sería capaz de desabrocharse la camisa como lo hace, botón por botón como si estuviera dando un espectáculo. Duda que sería tan descuidado como para deslizar una chaqueta tan cara desde sus hombros, dejándola caer al suelo en un susurro de seda. El aire frío golpea su piel expuesta y le da escalofríos, la piel de gallina corriendo por sus brazos.

Doyoung inclina la cabeza y le mira de una manera que casi le hace querer cubrirse. En lugar de eso, se rinde al momento, mordiéndose el labio mientras juguetea con su camisa abierta. Cada paso lento que Doyoung da hacia él se siente interminable, como si hubiera estado esperando una eternidad para esto.

Pronto están lo suficientemente cerca como para compartir el aliento, la propia respiración de Doyoung mezclándose con la suya en lo que ladea la cabeza, simplemente observando. Es la lentitud de sus gestos; el retraso de todo contacto lo que crea anticipación hasta que incluso la piel de Renjun late. Es tan sensible a cada pequeño movimiento de Doyoung que es casi doloroso, el crujido de su camisa es ensordecedor mientras solamente están de pie.

Es un trozo de su pelo caído sobre su frente lo que lo deshace. Renjun se estira para ponerlo detrás de su oreja y oye la respiración de Doyoung temblar, la mano de él rodeando su muñeca. Por un momento todo está quieto, solo oye el zumbido estático de los electrodomésticos de la cocina y sus respiraciones entremezcladas. La boca de Renjun está seca, las palabras que quiere decir crujen en su garganta.

La mano de Doyoung se desliza desde su muñeca hasta su codo, dándole un ligero apretón. Lamiéndose los labios, su mirada vaga por las facciones de Renjun, su voz volviéndose grave cuando finalmente habla.— ¿Quieres esto, Renjun?

‘¿Me quieres?’

Renjun está tan tenso que prácticamente está vibrando. A la mierda, piensa por segunda vez esa noche, y tal vez es el alcohol, tal vez es la desesperación, pero pone una mano en la nuca de Doyoung y lo jala hacia abajo hasta que sus labios chocan. Un sonido apagado escapa de la boca de Doyoung cuando establecen contacto.

Es como si algo hubiese cambiado. De pronto se tocan el uno al otro desesperadamente, Doyoung lo empuja hasta que su espalda golpea la pared, un muslo separando los propios y presionándose contra su creciente erección. Manos deslizándose por debajo de su camisa abierta, agarrando su cintura y recorriendo la delgada línea de su espalda. Apenas puede pensar debido a la necesidad, jadeando contra la boca de Doyoung mientras lame y mordisquea su labio. Cada beso es húmedo y caliente y desordenado, mareando a Renjun con su fuerza. Se forma un hilo de saliva entre ellos en cuanto Doyoung echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? —pregunta, una mano se desvía hacia su erección.

Renjun ahoga un gemido en el hombro de Doyoung—. No me importa, siempre y cuando lleves menos ropa.

La sonrisa de Doyoung al alejarse es letal, sus ojos iluminándose mientras se desabotona la camisa y se la quita, revelando las líneas delgadas de su abdomen y pecho, ligeramente musculosas, y la piel luminosa bajo los azules deslavados que atraviesan la ventana. Sus dedos trabajan su cinturón desde la hebilla, atrayendo a Renjun hacia ellos. Él traga, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. La mirada de Doyoung se fija en él y su sonrisa crece, causando que el calor se despliegue en sus entrañas.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En ti —suelta sin inhibiciones. Entonces, porque ya lo dijo, añade—. Tus manos. Tus dedos. Sobre mí, dentro de mí.

La mirada de Doyoung se vuelve pesada. Excitada. De pronto sus manos se deslizan por debajo de sus muslos y luego es acercado a los brazos de Doyoung, los dos presionados el uno contra el otro, piel contra piel. Renjun parpadea, su cuerpo demasiado caliente, y su visión se desenfoca en lo que es llevado llevado a otra habitación que está demasiado oscura como para ver correctamente, pero con algo de luz que se derrama desde el paisaje de la ciudad a través de la puerta abierta.

En las lujosas sábanas Doyoung trabaja sus largos dedos, sus ojos oscuros observando cada una de sus reacciones mientras lo estimula y provoca con la delicadeza de un pianista en medio de un concierto. Renjun suelta quejidos agudos y gemidos graves, arqueando la espalda mientras el calor lo envuelve, tratando de escapar de la presión, o tal vez acercarse a ella. No lo sabe. Sus ojos se abren a medias en lo que exhala fuerte, sus muslos tiemblan cuando la otra mano de Doyoung acaricia su erección. Es demasiado. Está ardiendo. Los sonidos que salen de sus labios deberían avergonzarlo, pero ya está demasiado ido como para preocuparse.

—Córrete para mí, Renjun.

Y así es como estalla, su cuerpo se derrumba mientras disfruta de la ola de placer y se derrama en la mano de Doyoung. Suelta un suave gemido, Doyoung se lleva la pegajosa mano a la boca y lame entre sus dedos sin romper el contacto entre sus miradas, y Renjun piensa que tal vez está trabajando para el diablo. Desplomado contra las almohadas de seda de la cama de Doyoung se estira sin pensar, sin tener suficiente tiempo para arrepentirse de sus acciones cuando Doyoung se arrastra y amolda su cuerpo contra el de Renjun, su lengua invadiéndole la boca.

La excitación ya lo está envolviendo de nuevo, sus muslos sujetan las caderas de Doyoung—. Por favor —exhala entre besos—. Doyoung, por favor.

Doyoung jadea junto a su boca, la dura erección contra su abdomen—. ¿Quieres que te folle?

Las palabras, calientes en su oído, lo sacuden. Su agarre se aprieta en la espalda de Doyoung, siente los músculos moverse—. Quiero. Por favor.

Los labios de Doyoung están rojos, su cabello despeinado sobre su frente, y sus pupilas están dilatadas. Se ve arruinado. Una mano le acaricia el pelo a Renjun, sorprendentemente suave considerando que prácticamente lo estaba magullando hace unos momentos. Luego, con otro intenso beso, Doyoung se separa y se acerca a la mesita de noche. Renjun escucha el chasquido del cajón, el sonido de la tapa de una botella, y luego vislumbra el brillo de un paquete de condones provocado por la luz proveniente del exterior.

—Solo mírate… Eres fantástico.

La mirada acalorada de Doyoung amenaza con prenderlo en fuego y no hay nada que Renjun quiera hacer más que incendiarse.

*

—¿A dónde te fuiste? —Jeno pregunta más tarde—. Ni siquiera te vi irte. 

—Uh, um. Solo me fui, supongo.

Jeno entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Te vi medio cómodo con Yukhei?

El rostro de Renjun enrojece, incluso si Jeno está equivocado—. No. Solo se puso un tanto amistoso.

—Amistoso.

—Solo estaba molestándome.

—Uh huh. Y luego solo, qué, ¿te fuiste a casa?

Renjun se encoge de hombros, pero incluso él nota que el gesto es tenso—. Estaba cansado. Me conoces, no me gustan mucho estas cosas.

—Es gracioso —dice Jeno de forma demasiado casual, bebiendo un sorbo de su café—, porque Doyoung se fue también. Ten estuvo siglos intentando encontrarlo.

Oculta un jadeo con una tos, resueltamente ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de Jeno—. O sea, no sé. Quizás solo estaba tratando de evitar a la prensa. Sabes como es.

—Mm.

Renjun puede presentir que Jeno no está completamente convencido. Una vez más se encuentra lamentando el hecho de que su amigo más cercano es igual de cercano a su jefe. El jefe con el que se acostó la noche anterior. Toma un enorme trago de su café y cambia el tema, intentando no retorcerse.

*

Renjun pasa el domingo por la noche en un estupor, preocupado por el día siguiente, repasando cada escenario en su mente. En el que más recae es en el inevitable: tendrá que irse. Se acostó con su jefe. Sin importar lo que pase va a cambiar su relación, probablemente inclinándose hacia lo incómodo. Está bastante seguro de que va en contra de las políticas de la empresa y, si alguien lo descubre, está seguro que lo pueden despedir.

Después de una inquieta noche dando vueltas en la cama, abre los ojos ante la luz de la mañana que entra por las cortinas y sisea, volviendo a esconderse entre las almohadas. Su cabeza da vueltas y se siente débil, su garganta está áspera como si alguien hubiera puesto papel de lija a su interior. Es un estornudo lo que le hace entrar en razón, y se recuesta con un quejido. Está enfermo. Se siente fatal, le gotea la nariz y Doyoung va a pensar que se lo está inventando porque está demasiado avergonzado para afrontar lo que ha pasado.

Renjun no está seguro de si sería una suposición equivocada.

Enviando un correo electrónico a Doyoung, se levanta de la cama para calentar la tetera, temblando cuando el aire frío golpea su piel. Le duele el cuerpo y se siente agotado. Es casi un alivio tener una excusa para posponer el ver a Doyoung tan pronto, la tetera retumba mientras busca en el armario su bolsa de agua caliente. Ni siquiera se molesta en esperar a ver si ha recibido una respuesta antes de volver a la cama, agarrándose fuerte a la bolsa de agua caliente para aliviar el escalofriante malestar.

Es un día miserable que pasa adormilado, con la cabeza llena de niebla y el pecho adolorido, los pensamientos sobre su trabajo lejos, lejos de su mente.

*

Para el jueves, Renjun comienza a sentirse mejor, logra salir de su capullo para intentar cocinar algo. La peor parte de sus escalofríos se ha ido, pero su tos permanece, un horrible sonido seco reverbera en su pecho y quema su garganta. Es simplemente un alivio poder estar de pie sin sentir que está a punto de colapsar, encontrando suficiente fuerza para calentar un poco de sopa en la cocina.

Un golpe en la puerta lo asusta y casi vuelca el contenido hirviente de la olla sobre su cuerpo. Echa una mirada a su alrededor, vacilante. Nadie lo visita nunca. Si es uno de esos vendedores otra vez, preferiría no responder. O peor aún, uno de esos evangélicos tratando de meterlo a un culto a pesar de que insiste en que no, no tiene tiempo para nuestro señor y salvador.

Mientras pone la olla a hervir a fuego lento los golpes suenan de nuevo, haciendo que su corazón se acelere. De repente su teléfono empieza a sonar y trastabilla hacia su cama para cogerlo, tragando saliva cuando ve el nombre. Sorbiendo por la nariz, desliza su dedo para responder y suelta una simple sílaba—. Hey.

—Abre la puerta, Renjun.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par y jura que su corazón ha dejado de latir—. Estoy...

—Vamos, déjame entrar.

Con las piernas tambaleándose como si fuese un ciervo recién nacido, se dirige a la puerta, quita las cerraduras y la abre, encontrándose a Doyoung de pie en la entrada, la forma en que se presenta incongruente en contraste con el oscuro y mugriento pasillo de fuera. Se queda en el lugar, dubitativo, el teléfono aún en la oreja, mirando a Doyoung como si no pudiera creer que está ahí. Tal vez todavía esté enfermo si está empezando a alucinar. Quizás ha tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, dándole vueltas en su mente hasta que se ha vuelto loco.

Renjun da un paso atrás y luego estornuda en la curva de su codo.

—Oh —dice Doyoung—. De verdad estás enfermo.

Arquea una ceja en cuanto le permite entrar a su apartamento, tratando de luchar contra el instinto de encogerse al dejarle ver la caja de zapatos en la que vive—. ¿Pensaste que estaba mintiendo?

—No, solo quería... —Ve como los hombros de Doyoung se desploman, suspira—. Sí, tal vez. Pensé que no querías verme después de- Bueno, no te hubiese culpado.

Sin saber qué hacer, hace un gesto hacia la cocina, el olor a puerro y patata llena el espacio de su apartamento—. ¿Sopa? —ofrece.

Doyoung se ve tan desorientado como se siente Renjun, observando a su alrededor—. No, uh, estoy bien.

—Siéntate —dice, señalando las sillas de distinto diseño junto a la ventana, la mesa una herencia de cuando Jaemin redecoró su propio hogar. Toma su sopa y el vapor se eleva entre ellos mientras se sientan. Doyoung casi parece empequeñecer la habitación, saturada en un espacio de grises y marrones sombríos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta con una mirada suave.

—Mejorando —Renjun responde, su tos traicionándolo. Se mete algo de sopa en la boca para mantener las manos ocupadas—. Creo que me has resfriado.

Doyoung chilla, indignado—. Yo he estado bien, muchas gracias. Creo que debería preocuparme por ti, que estás ahí fuera besando a otros chicos.

Renjun resopla—. No hay otros chicos. Solo tú.

—Oh —La sonrisa de Doyoung desaparece de su rostro cuando mira a Renjun. Su estómago se retuerce, preguntándose qué es lo que ve—. Bueno, hm, solo vine a decirte que vuelvas al trabajo, pero ahora puedo ver que quizás me estaba apurando un poco.

—No me he escapado. Aún. 

Doyoung asiente—. Bien. Eso es bueno.

Renjun se apoya en su mano, ignorando la forma en que el calor de la sopa hace que su nariz se llene de mucosidad. Es casi entrañable ver a Doyoung tan nervioso. Se gira para mirar por la ventana, la luz del sol bañando su perfil, y Renjun sonríe para sí mismo mientras simplemente mira.

—Volveré si quieres que vuelva.

Doyoung se remueve—. ¿Por qué no querría? No puedo funcionar sin ti.

La sonrisa de Renjun crece. En algún lugar dentro de él, un nudo de tensión se desenrolla y desaparece—. Esa pequeña cosa molesta que llaman políticas de la compañía.

Doyoung hace un gesto con la mano—. Como si esa compañía pudiera funcionar sin mí. A quién me estoy cogiendo no es asunto suyo.

El lenguaje vulgar le trae recuerdos. Dedos clavándose en sus caderas. Ojos oscuros parpadeando pesadamente. El sonido de Doyoung jadeando en su oído. Renjun se ruboriza hasta la punta de las orejas, sin dejar de mirar la sopa. Justo cuando ha conseguido dejar de pensar en ello, los recuerdos se precipitan hacia él como un tren de carga.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? Estás bastante rojo.

Renjun tose, haciendo un gesto despreocupado—. Bien. Bien.

De repente la sonrisa de Doyoung se vuelve traviesa—. ¿En qué estabas pensando, hm?

Renjun balbucea, la risa de Doyoung resonando en el reducido espacio de su apartamento. Al menos por una vez el lugar no se siente frío y aislado. Doyoung aporta una chispa de color. De calor. El sol brilla a través de los huecos de las cortinas, las motas de polvo se arremolinan en el rayo de luz y Renjun irradia satisfacción.

Tal vez todavía no estén seguros de lo que están haciendo, pero lo llena una sensación de paz de todos modos.

*

De alguna manera las cosas vuelven a su ritmo habitual. Renjun siente que debería estar decepcionado, pero nota que se siente más aliviado. No quiere que las cosas cambien. No podría soportar perder su rutina habitual de aquellas mañanas con la luz del sol filtrándose por las ventanas de la oficina de Doyoung, con él engatusándolo para que asista a sus reuniones y asegurándose de que come lo suficiente cuando está consumido con sus proyectos y simplemente pasando tiempo en su presencia mientras teclea en su portátil.

Es lo mismo, pero no lo es. Algo se ha suavizado entre ellos, las miradas compartidas se alargan con Doyoung sonriéndole, y encuentra que cada vez más le deja tazas de café en el escritorio provenientes del costoso lugar independiente a la vuelta de la esquina, o notas adhesivas para recordarle que no, no murió en su escritorio, solo está viendo que todo vaya bien con su equipo antes de que Sooyoung se arranque el pelo por el más reciente defecto en los diseños.

Renjun jala la última nota adhesiva del escritorio y resopla ante la cara triste enfatizada con marcas de lágrimas, su dedo jugando con la esquina. Regañado por maldecir a ese reportero entrometido. Arrastrándose ante Irene para pedirle perdón. La calidez se arremolina en su pecho.

Si esto es todo lo que tienen -si puede venir a trabajar cada día sin temer- entonces será suficiente. Cree que por lo bajo puede decir que ahora son amigos. Renjun ha tenido mucho menos que esto, así que sabe que no debe ser codicioso. En cambio, enmarcará el recuerdo de esa noche en su mente y lo pondrá a descansar, contento de decir que conoce el toque de Doyoung, su forma de arrugar la nariz mientras ríe, la forma en que las luces de la ciudad delinean sus facciones mientras se estremece de placer.

No es codicioso, así que será suficiente.

Renjun mete la nota en su cajón y vuelve a trabajar.

*

A pesar de haber visto la escena muchas veces antes, eso no prepara a Renjun para la forma en que su corazón se salta un latido cuando ve a Doyoung desplomado sobre su escritorio, con la boca abierta mientras ronca sobre las hojas dispersas de sus últimos planos. Si saca su teléfono y roba una foto de su expresión suavizada por el sueño, bueno, nadie tiene que saberlo. Pero son casi las siete y media, está muy oscuro fuera de la ventana y Doyoung se despertará con un horrible dolor en el cuello si Renjun lo deja ahí.

Caminando de puntillas, apoya una mano suave en su hombro y lo mueve—. Despierta.

El cuerpo de Doyoung se sacude, parpadeando pesadamente antes de levantar la cabeza, desgreñado, y mirar a su alrededor. Su mirada se posa en Renjun, adorable por la forma en que le toma un momento enfocarse—. ¿Renjun? ¿Qué es...?

—Es hora de ir a casa. Es tarde.

Doyoung está alerta en un instante, poniéndose de pie. Renjun está casi impresionado de cómo su actitud cambia, dando un paso atrás por la sonrisa que aparece en sus labios—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Sus mejillas arden—. Doyoung... —Se lame los labios, da otro paso atrás cuando Doyoung se acerca; es el comienzo de un baile.

Una mano mueve su barbilla hacia arriba, sus labios rozando los propios—. Soñé contigo. ¿Sabías eso? Ahora sueño contigo.

Renjun se estremece. Las palabras que quería decir se le atascan en la garganta, un pequeño y necesitado gemido se escapa en su lugar. La sonrisa de Doyoung se agudiza, sus dedos se enganchan en su camisa y cambian la posición de sus cuerpos para poder presionarlo contra el escritorio. La madera se clava en la parte trasera de sus muslos en lo que Doyoung acorta la distancia, las puntas de sus narices tocándose.

—Te ves lindo cuando estás nervioso.

Renjun le golpea el hombro, ceñudo, mientras Doyoung se derrumba de risa, con la cabeza inclinada en su hombro. Tentativamente levanta una mano y la coloca en la cabeza de Doyoung, rascándole apenas el cuero cabelludo. Doyoung hace un pequeño ruido y luego se aleja con una expresión mortalmente seria.

—Déjame chupártela.

Renjun casi se desmaya al intentar decidir su sangre a qué parte de su cuerpo irá. Tartamudea, tratando de encontrar palabras. A duras penas intenta exclamar—. ¡Doyoung! 

Pero los ojos de Doyoung se curvan cuando sonríe y de repente se arrodilla, sus manos rozando la parte trasera de los muslos de Renjun. Más que la promesa del acto, es la forma en que se ve de rodillas lo que le deshace. Mirándolo desde detrás de su flequillo de pelo negro como la tinta, juguetea con su cremallera y Renjun se estremece. Sus manos caen en el cabello de Doyoung sin pensarlo. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas están al límite y se queda sin aliento por la anticipación. 

—Doyoung —murmura.

—Déjame hacerme cargo de ti por una vez —dice Doyoung antes de comenzar.

*

Las voces se alejan de la puerta, lo suficientemente alteradas como para que Renjun tenga el sentido común de detenerse antes de entrar. Es más instinto que racionalidad, y le toma un momento captar la conversación antes de que pueda entender entre las palabras calladas.

—Piensa en cómo se ve esto. Si sale a la luz podría dañar tu reputación. No podemos tener una política para los empleados y otra para los ejecutivos. Nos hace parecer tiranos. —La voz no está enfadada, pero está llena de reprobación—. No puedes seguir con esto.

—No es así —dice una voz cansada. Doyoung. Renjun reconocería el color de su voz en cualquier lugar—. No me estoy aprovechando de él. Solo... sucedió.

—Lo sé. Te conozco. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no deberías estar cruzando la línea de ese modo con tu asistente.

Renjun ve un perfil distintivo a través de la grieta de la puerta y reconoce a Taeyong. Traga, se le hunde el estómago al darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. Casi se cae, pero consigue apenas apoyarse contra la pared. Se siente como si todo se derrumbara. Va a perder su trabajo. Va a perderlo todo, solo porque no pudo evitar convertirse en el tipo de cliché que odia.

Todo se aleja de él; el orgullo de trabajar en el último piso de una compañía tan respetada en el centro de Seúl, los almuerzos que pasa con Donghyuck y Jungwoo y Yeri, la fácil relación que ha construido con Doyoung que hace que valga la pena venir a trabajar cada día. Eso que hace que todo se sienta menos como un trabajo y más como la vida misma, simple y satisfactoria. El pensamiento de que todo puede serle arrebatado ahora, que volverá a turnos interminables en demasiados lugares a la vez, sin dormir lo suficiente como para aguantar, es demasiado.

Con lágrimas asomándose, Renjun corre.

*

—Esto se está transformando en un hábito.

Sus ojos cansados se toman un momento para procesar a Doyoung en su puerta. Algo parece incorrecto al verlo desgreñado en su puerta a las tres de la mañana, con una sudadera y jeans. Doyoung no usa simplemente una sudadera y jeans. Parece más joven, de alguna manera, con el pelo desordenado alrededor de la cara y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Renjun se frota los ojos y se rasca el estómago—. ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

—Sí. ¿Puedo entrar? —En una verdadera muestra de que sigue siendo él mismo, tan solo entra, dejando que Renjun cierre la puerta tras ellos. El espacio se siente muy pequeño con solo un ellos dos en el centro de su habitación, su ropa colgada en el estante que ha posicionado en el único espacio libre—. Mira, no pude dormir y creo que hay cosas necesito decir.

—¿Quieres un té?

—Uh…

Renjun suspira y pone la tetera de todos modos. Luego hace un gesto hacia el sofá raído, se lanza a una esquina y se encoge sobre sí mismo—. ¿Entonces?

Doyoung lo mira por un largo instante. Lamiéndose los labios, asiente con la cabeza—. Supongo que oíste cómo Taeyong me ha regañado.

—Sí.

—Quiero decir, no se equivoca. Estoy abusando de mi posición aquí. No es justo para ti ni para nadie que yo esté... Íntimamente con alguien que trabaja tan cerca de mí.

Renjun arquea una ceja mientras se acerca a la cocinilla—. Difícilmente estaba diciendo que no, Doyoung.

—Lo sé —Doyoung se inclina sobre la parte trasera del sofá mientras se ocupa de preparar una olla de infusión jazmín—. ¿Pero te habría presionado si no hubieses querido? Este trabajo significa mucho para ti, y yo, diablos, me acerqué a ti cuando estabas borracho. No debería haber hecho eso. —Presiona un nudillo contra su ojo y Renjun siente que su corazón se tambalea por lo perdido que se ve.

—Ven, toma un poco de té —dice, sentándose y sirviendo dos tazas. El aroma fragante es relajante, compensando la decoración apagada de su habitación—. Tú también estabas borracho. Tal vez no sea lo ideal, pero... Di mi consentimiento. —Respira profundamente, se quema la lengua con un té demasiado caliente como para sentir su sabor—. Todavía lo doy.

Si hubiera estado mirando la situación desde afuera, está bastante seguro de que Doyoung le hubiese disgustado. Pero está dentro de la situación y conoce a Doyoung. Sabe que nunca se aprovecharía de esa manera. Sabe que él ha sido el codicioso, intentando tenerlo todo. Ahora están aquí y está aterrorizado de precisamente perder todo. Debería haber sabido que nunca estuvo destinado a tener cosas bonitas.

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Doyoung y mete la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Saca unas cuantas hojas de papel y se las entrega a Renjun, que apenas puede procesar la palabra hablada en este momento, mucho menos la clara impresión negra contra el papel blanco. Le toma un tiempo, y cuando lo examina al revés y al derecho, su mano tiembla y su ceño se frunce. Mira a Doyoung, el vapor se acurruca en la taza que tiene entre sus elegantes manos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿Qué es lo que parece? Es una aplicación laboral.

—No entiendo.

—Mira —dice Doyoung, alejándose en lo que coloca su taza en la mesa de café—. No podemos seguir haciendo lo que estamos haciendo pero —se lame los labios, sin darse cuenta de cómo se acelera el corazón de Renjun, una sirena de advertencia sonando en su cabeza— eso no significa que no pueda funcionar. Este es un puesto como subalterno en el departamento de finanzas. Estarías trabajando bajo un muy buen gerente, Johnny Seo. Te entrenaría bien. Es una buena oportunidad para ti y significaría que no trabajaríamos lo suficientemente juntos como para que haya... problemas.

A Renjun se le aprieta el pecho—. Doyoung, no estoy calificado para esto.

—Eres increíble con los números, Renjun. Yo mismo lo he visto. Y sería una verdadera pena si no podemos fomentar tu potencial solo porque no tuviste las mismas oportunidades académicas que el resto. Con una recomendación mía no te rechazarán.

Niega con la cabeza, su estómago revuelto—. No puedo. No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Eso difícilmente es más justo, ¿no? Que yo tome el trabajo de alguien más porque se la chupo al jefe.

Doyoung hace un ruido—. Estarías bajo la división de Taeil, de todas maneras.

Ante su ceja arqueada, Doyoung suspira—. Este no es un mundo justo. Tú y yo lo sabemos. Pero no hay nada malo en tomar las oportunidades que se te presentan, ¿verdad? Además, pudiendo bajar la cabeza y trabajar para escalar en la empresa, tal vez estés en una posición donde puedes cambiar las cosas, ¿hm? NCT es la empresa de tecnología más grande de Corea del Sur. Piensa en cuántas vidas podemos cambiar con nuestras últimas innovaciones. Esta es una oportunidad de ser una fuerza de cambio.

Renjun resopla, sintiéndose cálido—. Eso es súper cursi para ser tú, ¿lo sabías? ¿Por qué nunca puedes darle eso a los periodistas?

Doyoung hace un gesto desdeñoso, pero su sonrisa es grande—. Son buitres, por eso. Buscan las sobras.

Renjun agacha la cabeza, el papel arrugándose entre sus manos—. ¿De verdad puedo? Quiero decir, ¿puedo alguna vez hacer algo como...?

—Sí.

Doyoung hace contacto visual, mirándolo con una fe inquebrantable. Le roba el aliento de los pulmones, le hace tambalearse hacia delante para apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Doyoung y así poder robarle el aire. Hace un pequeño ruido dentro del beso, respirando pesadamente mientras Doyoung roza la nariz contra la mandíbula, arrastrando los dientes a lo largo de su garganta.

Pero luego se desenreda de él y se pone de pie. Renjun apenas reprime un quejido.

—Vuelve cuando estés listo. No estoy aquí para presionarte, solo para ofrecerte la oportunidad de pensar sobre esto.

—Doyoung...

Doyoung sacude la cabeza—. Lo digo en serio, Renjun. Tómate un tiempo para considerar lo que quieres. Cualquier decisión que tomes... la entenderé."

Entonces la puerta se cierra detrás de él, dejando a Renjun solo en su apartamento a las tres de la mañana, demasiado alerta para siquiera soñar con volver a dormir ahora.

*

—¿Estás seguro de que no tienes más cosas? Esto no parece mucho.

Renjun suspira, tragándose su irritación para sonreírle a Jaemin. Aceptó venir y ayudarle a mudarse a su nuevo apartamento, después de todo. Incluso si Renjun sospecha que solo lo hace como un favor hacia Jeno, ha sido de gran ayuda tenerlos ayudando a bajar las cajas por varias escaleras hasta el coche de Jaemin. Si Renjun tuviera un vehículo tan bonito, seguro que no querría dejarlo en su complejo de apartamentos de mierda.

—Esto es todo —dice, mirando alrededor de la caja vacía que intenta ser una habitación. Es gracioso la forma en que casi parece ser más grande sin todas sus cosas en ella. La luz entra por la ventana y casi la hace parecer un lugar atractivo. Renjun supone que es solo un extraño ataque de nostalgia.

—Ven, vamos a mudarte —dice Jeno, chocándole la cadera en lo que se lleva la última caja.

Todo el viaje se siente surrealista, la ciudad pasando de largo mientras Jaemin maneja, alejándolo del feo y gris complejo departamental al que solía llamar hogar. Hay una canción del género bubblegum pop sonando en la radio, Jaemin da golpecitos con los dedos al ritmo, Jeno cantando en voz baja, y por un momento siente que está en una película. Intenta permitir que ese pensamiento alivie su preocupación; la inevitable incertidumbre que viene con el desarraigo de su vida. No es que se arrepienta de dejar atrás la antigua; es más bien que el futuro bosteza ante él, aterrador en su oscuridad.

—Esto tiene buena pinta —dice Jeno en cuanto Jaemin entra a un aparcamiento debajo de un complejo de apartamentos que se encuentra en una calle tranquila, a unos veinte minutos de la universidad de Jeno—. ¡Estoy emocionado!

—¿Por qué? No eres el que se está mudando.

Jeno pone los ojos en blanco y le hace avanzar, Jaemin quejándose de ser el que lleva las cajas. Pero Renjun no puede luchar contra la sensación que burbujea dentro de su pecho. Ha visto el apartamento antes, cuando fue a conocerlo, pero es diferente esta vez, ahora que sabe el código para entrar en el edificio, entrando en un pasillo limpio y recién pintado. El ascensor incluso funciona y no siente que se va a estrellar y morir, ya que los lleva de forma tranquila hasta el sexto piso.

Su primera impresión al pasar por la puerta es de luz. Los rayos irradian a través de un moderno piso laminado, motas de polvo brillando en la luz del sol que brilla a través de la ventana. Hay tanto espacio que podría correr de un lado a otro, así que lo hace, sus brazos extendidos y risas escapándose mientras da vueltas como un niño que finge ser un avión. 

Los ojos de Jeno se arrugan cuando sonríe y luego se le une, las paredes resuenan con risas en tanto se turnan para correr alrededor de la habitación. Jaemin llega momentos después, cargado de cajas, y se asoma por encima con los ojos muy abiertos al observarles.

—Nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿verdad? —Las cajas caen con un golpe y sacude los brazos—. No piensen en el pobre y viejo Jaemin, tranquilos.

Para cuando los tres han conseguido sacar sus cosas del coche, Renjun tiene su sillón, su cama, aunque todavía está desmontada, y su mesa de café preparada, haciendo que el lugar se sienta un poco más como en casa. Dejó el viejo sillón atrás, pensando que había cumplido con creces sus expectativas de vida. Una vez que haya tenido la oportunidad de acumular ahorros de nuevo, verá la posibilidad de invertir en uno nuevo que coincida con la estética limpia de su nuevo apartamento.

—Bien, tengo que ir a recoger a Jisung a la escuela, ya que aparentemente soy el chico de los recados ahora —dice Jaemin.

—Gracias, Jaemin. Te debo un trago —responde.

—Diablos, sí que me lo debes —con un saludo se dirige hacia la puerta.

—Será mejor que vaya con mi chofer —dice Jeno, señalando tras él.

Renjun se despide con la mano, exhausto por la mezcla de emociones que han llegado con la mudanza—. Gracias por tu ayuda hoy. De verdad significa mucho para mí.

—Me alegra verte en un lugar mejor. No me sentí bien cuando te dejé allí, en verdad. —Cuando Jeno se mueve para abrir la puerta, alguien golpea. La abre y sonríe ampliamente a nada menos que Doyoung, quien está en la puerta de su nuevo hogar, una botella de vino en su mano—. Entra —dice—. Ya me iba. —Entonces, con un guiño descarado que hace que las mejillas de Renjun ardan, los deja en el silencio de su nuevo apartamento.

—Entonces —dice—, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Qué piensas?

Doyoung se acerca a él, siguiendo su mirada—. Es bonito. Me gusta mucho. Me gustará aún más cuando bauticemos la cama.

Renjun aguanta una risa, sintiendo que sus orejas se calientan—. ¡Doyoung!

Doyoung solo se ríe, entregándole lo que está seguro que es una botella de vino muy cara. Se inclina para abrazarlo, suspirando un “Felicidades, Renjunnie” en su oído.

Renjun chilla y lo aleja, la risa de Doyoung haciendo eco mientras le muestra el apartamento.

Terminan pasando la noche viendo la televisión acurrucados en su sillón mientras Doyoung se queja de lo huesudo que es. Renjun piensa que esta es incluso una mejor manera de bautizar su primera noche en un nuevo lugar, cálido y contento y libre de estar con Doyoung sin preocuparse de opiniones ajenas.

*

—Siento llegar tarde —gruñe, tomando asiento en el lugar tailandés que Doyoung había elegido para el almuerzo—. Hubo una pequeña emergencia en la oficina.

Doyoung sacude la cabeza, pero está sonriendo—. Terrible. Te cambias a otro departamento por unos meses y ahora no puedes ni siquiera mantener un horario.

Renjun resopla, desenrollando su bufanda—. ¿Quién fue el que te enseñó a controlar tus horarios?

—Claro, claro. Tengo que decir que tu sucesor no es ni de lejos tan puntual. Se siente como si yo estuviese controlando sus horarios.

—¿Tú, de verdad?

Doyoung hace un sonido de ofensa y Renjun ríe, acomodándose en su asiento. El restaurante es acogedor, los dos están en una cabina en la esquina, con el goteo de una bonita fuente de agua a su lado creando una atmósfera relajante. Todavía se siente un poco extraño, encontrarse casualmente con Doyoung de ese modo en vez de verlo solo en un contexto laboral, pero es agradable. Incluso cuando inevitablemente se desvían hacia temas de conversación relacionados con el trabajo, es relajado. Es fácil. Se inclina sobre su mano y lo mira mientras examina el menú, contemplando cuánto ha cambiado su vida en el último año.

—¿Cómo va el proyecto 127 ahora?

—¿Tratando de sacarme los secretos de la compañía, Renjunnie? Te haré saber que eso es todo lo que hay que saber.

Te ayudé con esos informes —lo regaña, incapaz de intentar reprimir su sonrisa.

Doyoung se encoge de hombros—. Sí, bueno, eres un traidor que me dejó por Taeil. Está bien, sé dónde está tu lealtad ahora.

Los hombros de Renjun tiemblan de risa. Mira a su alrededor y luego desliza su mano por la mesa para rozar sus dedos sobre los de Doyoung, quien acaricia con su pulgar la suave piel de su mano. Se estremece de una forma agradable.

—Cuando te propuse que te postularas para ese puesto no consideré que ibas a tener que que dejarme. Vuelve —gime—. No es un buen lugar sin ti. Mi nuevo asistente ni siquiera puede hacer una taza de café decente.

La sonrisa de Renjun sólo crece, su corazón palpitando fuerte—. Lo siento, me he mudado a nuevos terrenos. Tendrás que arreglártelas sin mí.

—O solo tengo que esperar hasta la noche. —Doyoung mueve sus cejas y Renjun se ruboriza, agachando el rostro en cuanto la camarera viene a tomar su orden. Doyoung se ríe, dos dedos se acercan para alzarle la barbilla—. ¿Mi casa esta noche?

Pero Renjun ya no se avergüenza de su casa. Puede que no sea un sofisticado y costoso ático en la cima de un edificio, pero hay algo hogareño en su tranquila callecita donde está empezando a aprender los nombres de sus vecinos, como Hyunjin que vive dos pisos más abajo y siempre está haciendo viajes a medianoche en búsqueda de algún bocadillo, o Jongin del piso de arriba que siempre sale temprano por la mañana vestido como un supermodelo. Incluso hay una tienda de conveniencia al final de la calle, y frente a ella está el lugar de barbacoa más increíble donde ya ha llevado a Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck y Yeri para celebrar la mudanza.

—Estaba pensando en la mía, de hecho.

—La tuya, entonces.

Doyoung sella las palabras con un suave beso en sus labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, gente, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.
> 
> Volveré con más traducciones, puedo asegurarlo, ahora que la vida es considerablemente menos terrible y he encontrado un lugar seguro en el ámbito emocional.
> 
> Gracias por leer, su kudos/comentario se agradece <3.
> 
> -Daniel.


End file.
